Miraculous of Amethyst
by GreenHoneyTea
Summary: She is a defender. A protector. A hero. Someone who will fight and take the pain. All because she has a Komono, the kind that was made to protect kwamis and their holders. Ella Crystal is a chosen one by a rare komono and will do anything to protects heroes, innocents, friends, and family from harm. Although, she is also a high school student going through her daily life.
1. Ladybug, Chat Noir, & Miss Bunny

**This story is Adrien/OC(Ella Crystal) pairing. Just so ya know~**

**Although, there will be drama later in this story, 'cause... well, they are fifteen and high schoolers. And other bunch of reasons that I'll explain later in the story. :D**

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first language. I'm Deaf. *peace***

**I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Nope. None.**

**I only own OCs, Komono, and Chipper. :3**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"It is time." A short Chinese man with dark brown eyes, grey hair along with a mustache and goatee. He wears a red Hawaiian shirt with a white hibiscus flower pattern, tan capri pants, dark brown shoes, and the Turtle Miraculous on his right wrist. His name is Wang Fu, also known as Master Fu. His eyes stared at the miracle box that is filled with Miraculouses.

He opened the box to grabbed two boxes and stared at it. A small, light green creature with yellow sclerae, green eyes, and an antenna on his head, he also has a slightly darker green turtle shell on his back and a short pointed tail. His name is Wayzz the Turtle Miraculous. Wayzz floating close to his holder with a curious on his face. "Is it really, Master Fu?"

Master Fu nodded his head and pocketed the boxes. He turned around, grabbed his cane and halted when he and Wayzz heard the deep noises from the closet. They turned their attention to the closet, Master Fu narrowed his eyes with confused, curious, and cautioned. He walked to his closet, slide it open and examined the objects inside.

Again, another noises heard that suspiciously sounded like a thud. Wayzz flew through the closet while investigating the noises until he found the source of it. He pointed at the box int eh shelf. "It's coming from that." A thud is heard again.

Master Fu reached the cardboard box, took it down gently and placed it on the coffee table. Wayzz watched his holder opened the cardboard box, brush off the foams and took out an old-fashioned vintage, circle-shaped silver jewelry box with amethyst gemstone in the middle. Wayzz recognized the box right away as he gasped loudly. "Master Fu… is that…"

The Chinese elder narrowed his eyes. Once again, a thud heard from the jewelry box. "It seems there's a Chosen One." He mumbles with amaze and curious.

The kwami flew closer to the jewelry box with awe. "…it's been _centuries _since we've seen remastered kwami. The Komono. But… why now?"

"That I don't know, however, it seems this komono sense it's matching the soul. I just need to find the holder of this komono." Master Fu explained, serious.

Wayzz observed the box. "The stone is amethyst…" then his eyes widen with realization. "Oh…"

"What is the matter?" Master Fu glanced at his kwami with concern when he saw Wayzz's worried face.

"Master Fu, as you know, the holders of both Ladybug and Chat Noir, are destined with each other for millennial." The Chinese elder nodded his head and Wayzz continued. "However, _centuries _ago, when komono was created by the Creation of Kwami… some kwami have found their soulmates with komono." The Turtle kwami pointed at the box. "…that komono's soulmate is a black cat."

The Chinese elder frowned with contemplative. "I see. So, in this timeline, the holders won't be together. Because the holder of komono will be an obstacle and is meant to be with the holder of Chat Noir. Is that wise?" he asked with concerned.

"Honestly, it was chaos back in the centuries ago. But we've managed to solve it and decided that komono will appear when there's only chosen one exist, then we will allow for them to be together." Wayzz flew closer to the box. "I do know Tikki will understand and Plagg will be overjoyed to see his mate. He really misses her, haven't seen her for centuries ever since all komono are locked inside the box."

Master Fu nodded his head with understanding. "That is good to know. However, what about the holders?"

Wayzz sighed softly. "I wish I can say there's nothing to worry about them. However, that would be false. I do know, there will be heartbreaks, tears, and sadness. But then, there will be genuine love, warmth, and happiness." He explained, softly. "I don't want to be selfish, but I do want to see her again. I remembered spending time with her long ago, she is very sweet and feisty. She is a good friend of everyone. I do know that Plagg will be very happy to see her again."

"Then, we will find the holder of this komono. Who am I to deny her and her chosen one?" Master Fu decided with a warm smile. Wayzz beamed at his holder and watched Master Fu pocketed the jewelry box and grabbed his cane. "Now, let's find them."

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Miraculous of Amethyst **

**Chapter One**

**"Ladybug, Chat Noir, & Miss Bunny"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Location: Pairs, France**

**Dance Studio**

A petite of fifteen years old girl with brown mid-back length hair, full bangs, hazel eyes, fair skin with freckles dust across her cheeks and nose. Her name is Ella Crystal and she is currently practicing her ballet dance inside the empty dance studio while the soft music playing. She fluttered her eyes closed while she twirled around in a perfect circle and moved her arms graceful.

After a few minutes of dancing, she poses when the music finished its last note. Ella sighed softly as her chest shifted up and down. She opened her eyes and smiles with satisfied that she managed to finish her dance routine. Ella pushed herself upward, glanced at the mirror and beamed at herself. It took her nearly six hours to get all the steps down for the upcoming audition. "I hope I get the part." She whispered with hopeful and walked to her bag where it was against the wall.

The brunette swat down grabbed her towel to wipes off the sweats and picked up her water bottle. Then she heard her phone rang, she grabbed it and answered it. "Hello?"

"_El, it's getting late, when will you be home?" _

Ella smile when she heard the worried tone from her older sister. "I finished my practice just now. I'll be home soon, Flora."

"_Okay, please be careful." _

"I promise. I'll be home before you know it. I love you sis."

"_Love you as well, Ballerina." _Ella smiles softly when her older sister nicknamed her. They both hang up almost at the same time and she shoves her phone in her bag. Ella sat down on the ground, took off her pointed-toe ballet shoes, and switched to comfortable purple sneakers. The petite girl picked up her black jacket, put it on, and pluck her bag over her shoulder. Ella turned off the music from the stereo and left the studio while hummed to herself happily.

.

* * *

.

**Apartment**

**Morning**

A mid-twenties French-American woman with shoulder-length hair, side bangs, fair skin, hazel eyes, and wears in an orange nightgown as she stumbled to the kitchen, dazed. Her named is Flora Crystal. Flora rubbed her tried eyes when she reached a pot of coffee, grabbed a mug and filled it in. Then she took a sip and sighed heavenly at the bitter black coffee.

Meanwhile, Ella watched with amused from the table as she is eating her fruit salad as her breakfast. "Good morning, Flora." She greeted her older sister with a smile.

Flora blinked, glanced at her little sister and nodded her head while drinking her coffee. "Good morning, Ballerina. Are you ready for high school? Freshman year, right?"

"Yeah." Ella nodded her head while she grabbed her glass of water and took a sip.

The older sister sighed as she leaned against the counter with her forearms resting on the counter with a warm mug between her hands. "I can't believe it. First day of high school… I remembered my first day of high school. I was so excited yet nervous since it was a huge step for me. A new start to learn to become independent." She took another sip from her mug. "New friends, new classes, new teachers, and new crushes." She winked at the last word.

The brunette girl shook her head with a playfully smile. "I doubt that I'll have friends or even a crush, sis." She finished her breakfast, stood up, grabbed her bowl and glass of cup to the kitchen sink.

"Why not?" Flora frowned with concerned. "I can tell you that you are very kind and beautiful, Ella. You won't actually hide your face, right?" Ella lined her lips while washing her dishes. "Wait, seriously? But this is a new start for you, a fresh start, El. You don't have to worry about anyone tried to get close to you because of your background."

Ella set the clean dishes on the counter, turned around and smiles resigned at her sister. "I've been used, betrayed, and lied by people ever since they learned that I was famous as a ballerina and flutist in my childhood. It was fortunate enough for me that no one recognizes my look easily, and I really hope no one figures it out when they heard my name though."

Flora frowned deeply. "Are you sure you want to do this? It's sound lonely."

"Yeah, it's for the best." Flora slumped her shoulders and Ella smiles assured at her older sister. "I'll be fine. I promise." Then Ella hugged her sister. "Thank you for worry, but I'll be okay." Flora hugged her back, gently.

Then, they break their embrace. "I'm going to get ready." Ella said, walked out of the kitchen to her bedroom down the hallway.

When Ella arrived in her bedroom, she went to her wardrobe and grabbed her outfit for the day. She changed out of her sleepwear to a purple mid-thigh dress with spaghetti straps, white mid-thigh length sweater with long sleeves that barely touches her fingertips, white thigh socks, dark purple booties with silver chains attached, a loose silver silk scarf wrapped around her neck, and a silver beanie. Once she is satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed her black satchel and placed it over her shoulder.

After that, she kissed her sister's cheek and farewell when she leaves through the door. Ella descended the stairs and left the apartment building.

Ella took out her purple earbuds to tucked inside of her ears and played her playlist from her smartphone. She bobbled her head while listening to music as she walked down the sidewalk quietly. Ella exchanges smile and waves at the strangers when she walks by. Then she waited by the end of the sidewalk next to the walk sign. Her hazel eyes observed her surroundings until it landed on an elder man, sitting on a bench with troubled look on his face.

Her heart squeezes when she saw his upset eyes. Ella bit her lips, wondering if she could help the elder man but she couldn't be late for school. However, her kind-hearted wouldn't allow her to ignore so, she walked to the bench where the Chinese elder sat while took out her earbuds. "Are you okay?" when she reached to the elder with a concerned frown.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just very tired. Been walking for a while." The elder assured Ella with a warm smile.

Ella hummed, then she took out a mini water bottle from her schoolbag, along with a container of fruit salad. "Here, this way, you will have enough energy." Ella handed to the elder.

"Oh, thank you. Are you sure?" the Chinese elder takes it from Ella kindly.

The brunette girl nodded her head. "Of course. You need it more than I do. I have a big breakfast this morning, I won't finish this anyway." Ella said with a soft smile.

"Thank you, dear."

Ella bit her lips. "Do you want a company?"

"Don't you have school?" the Chinese elder asked her with curiosity.

The brunette girl nodded her head. "Yes, but I don't mind being late if you want a company, sir."

The Chinese elder shook his head. "I'll be fine, dear. Thank you for this."

"Okay. I'll see you around." Ella steps back then paused. _"Have a good day." _She said in Chinese politely which surprised the elder but beamed at her.

_"Thank you. You have a good day as well." _The elder response back in Chinese. Ella waved at him and walked away.

The Chinese elder watched her leaving until Wayzz flew close to his ear and whispered. "Succeed." The elder nod his head and glanced down at the container and water bottle. "It wouldn't hurt for having a small break." He enjoys having fresh treats from a sweet girl.

.

* * *

.

**Francoise Dupont High School**

Ella managed to arrive in her class just in time before the bell. Her hazel eyes observed the room in hope to find any empty seats until it landed on the back of the seat. She went upstairs to the corner of the desk and sat down.

Ella took out a novel book from her satchel, placed on the table in front of her and opened. Her hazel eyes read the words of her book quietly. She has been in her own world until a female teacher with red hair, green eyes, tan skin, and is a very pretty woman walked inside. She stood behind the desk with a professional smile on her face. Her eyes observed the classroom until she opened her mouth. "Nino, why don't you sit at the front this time."

Nino lifted his chin with boredom then grabbed his backpack, stood up from his seat and went to a new seat at the front. He plopped down and rested his chin on the table. Suddenly, a girl with blue hair in pigtails, blue eyes, fair skin ran inside the classroom with frantic expression.

Ella blinked when she noticed and watched in silent when the Asian girl took a seat in a table and placed a box on the table with a sigh. Suddenly, a hand slammed against the table which surprised the Asian girl and glanced up.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." A girl with blonde hair in a high ponytail, blue eyes, and dressed in designer clothes. She smirked rudely at Marinette who slumped her shoulders with a resigned face. "That's my seat."

"But Chloe, this has always been my seat." Marinette protected weakly.

A girl with an orange girl and glasses leaned forward to a French-Asian girl. "Not anymore. New start after the new year." Chloe placed her hand on her hip and smirked smugly at Marinette.

"So go and sit beside the new girl over there?" Chole said as she pointed with disgust at the new girl which Ella noted that she is not the only new girl in class.

"B-but…"

Chloe pointed at the seat front of Marinette. "Listen. Adrien's arriving today, and since that's going to be his seat, _this _seat is going to be _my _seat. Get it?"

"Who's Adrien?" Marinette frowned with confused.

Chloe and the orange-haired girl laughed. "Did you hear that Sabrina? Can you believe she doesn't know who Adrien is?" she glared at the Asian girl with a nasty smirk. "What rock you been living under?"

"He's only a famous model." Sabrina said, haughty.

Chloe pointed herself. "And I am his best friend. He adores me. Go on, move!" she jerked her thumb behind her while glared at Marinette.

Then a tanned skin girl with glasses stood up and glared at Chloe. "Hey! Who elected you Queen of Seats?" she sassed with irritated.

Chloe smirked. "Oh, look Sabrina. We've got a little do-gooder in our class this year. What are you gonna do super newbie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses?" she mocked rudely.

The new girl narrowed her eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know." She walked up to them, grabbed Marinette's hand gently. "Come on." She tugs the Asian girl out of the seat and leads to a different table.

However, Marinette struggles to hold her box and tripped. Her macaron spilled out of her box and left with one. "Sorry, sorry, sorry…" she muttered with worried and anxious and finally took a seat next to a new girl.

"Have everyone found a seat?" a teacher called out as she observed her classroom.

Ella snapped out of it. _'So, we have a snotty stuck-up Queen Bee and her follower. A shy girl who is a target by Queen Bee, but that girl gains a new ally, possibly a best friend. I feel like this is a rather cliché high school novel.' _She mused with amused.

"Alright, for those of you who don't yet know me, I'm Miss Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year." Miss Bustier explained with a welcoming smile on her face. The brunette girl bookmarks her novel, closed it and pay attention to her teacher.

.

* * *

.

**Library**

Ella reads her novel as she is sitting in a chair at the isolated table by herself quietly while other students are whispering or doing their schoolwork. She has already finished her homework a while ago and is currently reading in her own free time.

Suddenly, the building shook almost as if an earthquake appeared. Ella nearly fell over her chair but caught herself before she meets the floor. All students ran off toward to the large monitors on the wall and watched the security camera. Ella grabbed her novel and her schoolbag, followed the students' action and stood behind. Her eyes widen in shocked when she saw a large creature that made of stone.

Through the security camera. A stone creature shouted out the name and other students gasped and murmured about the voice that sounds like Ivan.

Ella felt her smartphone alert in her pocket, she took it out and saw a message from her sister that wants her home as soon as possible. Her hazel eyes glanced up at the screen and saw a rock creature picked up a car effortlessly and throw it at the security camera, break it and shows a rainbow error screen.

The brunette girl shudders in fear, she turned around and message back her sister that she's coming home soon and quickly left the library.

.

* * *

.

**Apartment**

Ella curled up on a couch while facing the television in the living room. She is concerned for her older sister but knew that Flora couldn't leave her work. However, Flora informed Ella that she is in a safe building so the petite girl isn't too worried about it.

_[Mr. Bourgeois the mayor stood front of the reports and cameras with a calm face. "I'm asking all Parisians to stay home until this situation is under control."_

_A newscaster frowned softly. "As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Pairs is indeed attacked by a supervillain." A mini screen showed a large stone creature destroyed the police cars. "The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control."] _

The ballet dancer shook her head with concerned, nervous, and anxious. "I can't believe there's actually supervillain in here." She mumbled with disbelieved. Then she grabbed her satchel from the coffee table, however, in front of her schoolbag, a jewelry box fell out of the small pocket. Ella blinked when she heard thud and glanced down.

It's an old-fashioned vintage, a circle-shaped silver jewelry box with an amethyst gemstone in the middle. Ella frowned with confused as she never saw it before. She reached down, picked up from the ground and observed it with curious. She gently strokes the gemstone with her thumb unintentionally and suddenly, a lid clicked opened which surprised the girl.

Ella opened the lid and saw a silver plain choker inside. Then a neon purple color suddenly appeared that nearly blinded Ella. The brunette looked away until the bright lights fade away. She blinked away the black dots from her visions and slowly glanced up.

It's a small creature of a bunny. A white with the purple oval shape around on its front, a fluffy cottontail, long white with few purple diamond-shaped ears, dark violet eyes, light purple nose, and dark violet three each whisker. "It's been a while since I'm out to the world!" a bunny chirped happily as her eyes glow with excitement.

Ella gap at the creature. "W-w-what are you?"

"I'm Chipper and I'm a Komono! Nice to meet you, Ella Crystal!" Chipper winked at her holder and flew closer to Ella. "Say do you have bell pepper?"

"B-bell pepper?" Ella blinked few times as she attempts to process that there's a tiny bunny creature is flying and talking to her.

Chipper bobbled her head. "Yep! I'm _craving _for it! It's been so long since I've tasted it." She said with longing.

Ella stared at the bunny then slowly, climbed out of the couch to the kitchen while Chipper followed her. When Ella took out a plastic bag with two bell peppers, she took a red out and Chipper squealed happily. The bunny flew down, pluck it from Ella's hands and chop it down.

"….what are you?" Ella asked Chipper with baffled and confused. Is she dreaming?

Chipper swallowed. "As I said, I'm a Komono. I'm different from Kwamis, they are known as to formed whenever a new abstract idea or emotion comes into existence in the universe, such as creation, love, beauty, and mathematics. They are Kwami of Creation. However, my kind was created by Kwami of Creation as we were known for Remastered Kwamis but then changed to Komono. Komono is known for defense for Kwamis and their holders. I'm known formally as Miraculous of Amethyst."

Ella furrowed her eyebrows while she is listening carefully. "What does the Miraculous of Amethyst means?"

"I was made from amethyst gemstone by my Creator. I live to serve as spiritual protection, purification, cleansing one's energy field of negative influences and attachments, and creating a resonant shield of spiritual Light around the body. It acts as a barrier against lower energies, psychic attack, geopathic stress, and unhealthy environments." Chipper explained calmly after she finished ate her bell pepper.

The ballet dancer shook her head with amazed yet disbelieve. "So basically, you are a shield to protect kwamis and holders?" Chipper nodded her head. "Please tell me that you can fight."

Chipper giggled. "Of course! Not only we protect them, but we also help them with their fight against akuma."

"I'm sorry… a what?"

Chipper flew out of the kitchen and pointed at the creature of stone. "An akuma is a black lepidopteran creature responsible for transforming people into supervillains. Akuma exist because of Hawk Moth, so, it's up to Ladybug and Chat Noir to capture and purifying them. And it's up to us to protect them and aid them with this task. Without us, it would be hard." She explained softly. "We need to fight Stoneheart."

"That thing has its name?" Ella mumbled with shocked then shook her head while walked back in the living room. "Hold on… why me? And how am I supposed to fight against that?" she pointed at the Stoneheart with deadpanned through the television.

The bunny komono giggled and flew close to Ella. "You are the Chosen for me, Ella. I'm made for you as you made for me. We are one." Her violet eyes glowed happily. "We _can _fight, just say the words and you'll have the power from Miraculous of Amethyst."

Ella stared at the hopeful bunny that she couldn't deny. She sighed softly with resigned. "Alright." Chipper squealed excitedly, she flew down to grab a silver choker and back to Ella.

The ballet dancer gently takes the choker from Chipper, carefully placed it around her neck as it fits comfortably, almost as if it made for her size. "Alright, the words are 'Hop High'."

"Alright…" she cleared her throat. "Chipper, Hop High!" her choker activated as it absorbed Chipper inside.

Bright white light mixtures of violet color appeared then Ella stood in her very first transformation into a bunny. Ella wears a white mask with dark violet lenses, a high ponytail with two purple fluffballs, white long rabbit ears, white fluffy cottontail, white spandex with turtle neck with purple oval shape on front, white knee boots with purple shoelaces, purple forearms gloves with laces and ribbons. A large dark violet flute attached to her hip, and light purple choker with a white rabbit paw on the middle.

"…huh…" Ella mumbled when she saw a flute. _'It seems that Chipper is right, maybe she is meant for me just as I'm meant for her.' _

Then she walked to her bedroom and immediately went to her baloney. "Okay…" she mumbled as she carefully climbed on the ledge and crouch down. "…I can't believe I'm doing this." Then she jumped impossibly highly to the next building.

"Holy –!" she nearly cursed as she stumbled onto the roof. Her wide eyes dart behind her as she can see her apartment and down at the roof. "…whoa." A small smile appeared on her face as her violet eyes light up.

She then hopped to the next rooftop almost effortlessly and graceful. She laughed joyfully as she continued hopping until her violet eyes landed on a human boy dressed as a cat. When she jumped over and landed on the silver baton that stretched out two building when he is walking on. She observed him carefully, he wears skin-tight catsuit with metal details. He wears matching gloves that have claws on the fingertips and boots with a hidden wedge, silver toes, and paw-shaped treads. He has a golden bell on his neck, connected to a zipper on the front of his costume, and a long belt that wraps around his waist and hangs out from the back like a tail. He wears black cat ears and a black mask around his eyes. He has cat eyes with green sclerae, dark green irises and oval pupils. His hair is longer and untamed, covering his normal ears. He also has a black ring and gains a bright green paw print on its face.

He blinked at her then smirked. "Hello… I'm Chat Noir." He tipped his head with a curious face. "I don't think you are my partner that my kwami told me… who are you?"

"Miss Bunny." Miss Bunny introduced herself with a playful smile. "I'm a little different from you since you have kwami. I have komono." She gracefully tightrope walking toward Chat Noir and placed her hands on her hips. "And my job is to make sure you and your partner are protected while you both save the world." She leaned forward with mischievous eyes. "So, you can say I'm your guardian angel." She flicks his bell collar to released the jingle sound.

Chat Noir raised his eyebrows at her with interested smirked. "Is that so?" he purred.

Then Miss Bunny and Chat Noir heard a high-pitch screaming from the distance that is suspiciously gotten closer to their direction. They turned their heads up and saw a girl in the red and black suit flying toward them while screaming in horror. Miss Bunny hopped down as the girl slammed against Chat Noir and they both fell and got hung by the yo-yo string.

Miss Bunny landed on the ground graceful while stared at them with amused. Chat Noir blinked as he met the superhero girl. "Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in." he carefully untangles himself and jumped down on his feet.

The girl in the red suit jumped down with a worried and anxious face. "I'm so sorry. I didn't do it on purpose." She said while yanking her yo-yo from the baton.

"I bet you're the partner my kwami told me." He stated with confidence. "I'm Chat Noir." He pointed his thumb at Miss Bunny behind him. "That's Miss Bunny." He purred her name as Miss Bunny raised her eyebrows at him. "And you?"

The girl stuttered nervously. "I'm Ma…err…Mar…uuhhh…" she finally pulled her yo-yo out however, it hit Chat Noir's head and Miss Bunny snorted as she slammed her hand covered her mouth. Chat Noir glared at her who attempt to control her laughter. "Madly Clumsy. I'm so clumsy." The girl whined with embarrasses and nervous.

Chat Noir picked up his baton from the ground and smiles at the nervous girl. "No sweat, clumsy girl. I'm learning the ropes too."

"A-and you…?" the girl glanced at Miss Bunny with confused.

Miss Bunny noticed it and smiles lovely at her. "As this kitty boy said, I'm Miss Bunny. I have komono, and my job is to make sure you both done your task." She briefly explained.

Chat Noir slide up to her side and placed his arm around her shoulders. "She's our guardian angel." He said with flirty smirked.

Suddenly, the floor trembles and the superheroes turned their attention to the large building fall and destroyed. Chat Noir released Miss Bunny and extended his baton and jumped over to the rooftop.

"Hey! Where are you going?" the girl asked with anxious.

Chat Noir glanced over his shoulder with a wide grinned. "To save Paris, right?" then he disappeared.

"Something tells me that kitty boy is going to be a handful." Miss Bunny mumbled, she crouched and hop high over to the rooftop as she followed the black cat.

.

* * *

.

**Stadium**

Miss Bunny hopped down inside the stadium just in time to watch the Stoneheart threw a goal net toward a student from her class that she recognized Alya. It was heading to the girl's direction who stared at it in frozen fear.

"No!" Miss Bunny jumped in a great distance while Chat Noir is occupied with the Stoneheart. When Miss Bunny arrived just in time. "Force Kick!" she twirled around and high kicked the net away from Alya as the net flew across the field and smashed against the seats.

Chat Noir whistled with impressed. "That's some mighty kick, Miss Bunny." He smirked while dodged the stone fists from Stoneheart.

Alya watched Miss Bunny with awed while holding her video camera. "A-amazing…" Miss Bunny glanced at Alya and winked at her. Then she ran toward to Chat Noir, she grabbed his tail and pulled him away from Stoneheart.

"Now, now… watch where that fist goes, otherwise, you'll lose a life." Miss Bunny said with slightly amused.

Chat Noir smirked as he twirled his baton. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, Bun. I have nine lives."

They both dodged from the Stoneheart and Miss Bunny frowned when she saw Chat Noir hit the villain who grew bigger. "Chat Noir, I don't think its wise to attack Stoneheart. It'll grow bigger and stronger." She warned the black cat.

"Tsk. Where's my partner?" he grumbled while ducked the fist from the Stoneheart.

Then, Stoneheart finally grabbed Chat Noir and Miss Bunny in his giant fist. He let out a victory roar while two superheroes' ears lowered in pain. Stoneheart clenched his fist that pressed Chat Noir and Miss Bunny closer.

"Well…" Chat Noir gritted his teeth with sharp grinned as he is dangerously close to Miss Bunny's face. "…we can have our kiss and die together, happily. What do you say, Bunny-boo?" He winked at her flirtatiously.

Miss Bunny raised her eyebrows with dryly amused. "You haven't taken me on a first date yet, pretty kitty." She tutted.

Chat Noir purred slyly. "Is that an invitation?" Miss Bunny rolled her eyes playfully.

"What are you waiting for, super red bug?" they snapped out of it and glanced over at Alya who shouted at the girl stood at top of the stadium. "The world is watching you!"

"Oh good… she's here." Miss Bunny informed as she flinched in pain when Stoneheart clenched it tightly. Her nose brushed against Chat Noir's.

Then suddenly, the red-suited girl jumped off and rolled underneath the Stoneheart and smoothly released her yo-yo to capture its' feet. "Animal cruelty? How shameful!" she said with a confident smirked. She forced to tripped it with her yo-yo. Stoneheart fell back in surprise as the fist opened, Chat Noir and Miss Bunny jumped off away from the villain.

"Sorry, it took so long, Chat Noir, Miss Bunny." The superhero girl sheepishly said to them when they landed on either of her sides.

Chat Noir shrugged his shoulders. "it's cool, Wonderbug." He glanced over at Stoneheart who stood on its feet and roared. "If only I can attack it… but Miss Bunny mentions that if we attack, it'll grow bigger and stronger." He said with disappointed.

Miss Bunny crossed her arms. "That's correct. There's got to be a way to defeat Stoneheart." She said with narrowed thoughtful eyes.

"I know!" Chat Noir lifted his claw hand. "Let's use our powers! _Cataclysm!_" black mists gathered around his claw. "Apparently I destroy whatever I touch."

The red suited girl frowned. "I don't need a superpower to destroy everything." She shook her head while Miss Bunny watched Chat Noir with amused when he pressed his cataclysm on the net and destroyed it. "No! Don't do that!" the girl attempt to stop him, but it was too late.

"Cool. It's just you and me now!" Chat Noir said with excitement that he ran off toward the villain while Miss Bunny deadpanned. "Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble!" when he got close the Stoneheart, he touched the foot, but it was useless. "Uh-oh I guess I only get one shot to use my power." He sheepishly said then Stoneheart picked him up and threw Chat Noir in the distance.

The superhero and Miss Bunny dodged Chat Noir who landed nearby and groaned. "And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn't your kwami explain anything to you?" the girl scolded him as she placed her hands on her hips.

Miss Bunny shook her head as Chat Noir sat up while rubbed back of his neck with shy grinned. "I guess I was a little excited about my new life." Miss Bunny lend her hand to Chat Noir who accepted it and pulled him up on his feet.

"Thank you Bun." He winked at her and Miss Bunny shook her head with amused smile.

The superhero girl sighed. "Well, up to me." She threw her yo-yo upward. "_Lucky Charm!" _a red and black polka dots of wetsuit appeared.

"Superpower?" Chat Noir raised his eyebrows at the suits with skeptic while Miss Bunny tilted head with curious.

"My kwami told me I have to break the object where the watchama-call-it…er, the akuma is hiding." The red suited girl explained, awkwardly and confused.

Miss Bunny glanced over at Stoneheart. Chat Noir frowned. "Well, he's made entirely out of stone." He said while Miss Bunny noticed something.

"His right hand, it's still closed." Miss Bunny pointed it out that caught Chat Noir and superhero girl attentions. "Not once has it open."

The red-suited girl's eyes sparkles. "Of course! It's like the Russian dolls. The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist!"

"So, what's your plan?" Chat Noir asked with curious and Miss Bunny glanced at the girl from the corner of her eyes.

"I'm going to distract it while you think of something." Miss Bunny decided and before they could protect, she winks at them. "Remember, I'm a defender for you both until it's your time." Then she jumped forward to skipped over fifteen feet ahead and then cartwheel away from the Stoneheart's fists.

While Miss Bunny is distracting Stoneheart, Chat Noir and the red suited girl stared at it in shocked but snapped out of it. "Alright, while she is working on her distracting, what's the plan?" Chat Noir turned his head to a superhero girl with serious yet curious in his eyes.

The red suited girl furrowed her eyebrows while her eyes scanned her surroundings. It took her a few minutes to figure it out the plan. A smile appeared on her face. "This!" she grabbed the hose from the ground, tied it to the wetsuit. Then she used her yo-yo to ties around Chat Noir's feet. "Don't resist. Trust me."

Chat Noir yelped with a surprised tone when the girl used her strength to twirl around while Chat Noir is swinging in the air.

"This girl's crazy!" Chat Noir screamed in baffled as he was thrown toward Stoneheart's direction. Miss Bunny noticed it and duck away when the villain caught Chat Noir with his fist. Stoneheart squeeze Chat Noir who winces in pain and Miss Bunny immediately took out her flute and blew her tune. _"Amethyst Shield!" _a light purple mist released from the flute toward to Chat Noir and covered his entire body.

Chat Noir blinked in surprise that he no longer feels the pain anymore. He glanced down and saw a glowing purple on his body. His green eyes shifted to Miss Bunny who is playing her tune through her flute. He smirked with gratitude.

"Catch me if you can!" the girl demanded and the Stoneheart turns its attention to her then grabbed her while opened his fist as the akumatized object fell out. The villain got her in his other fist and Miss Bunny spread her protection shield through her flute to surround the superhero girl to prevent from pain. The red suited girl noticed and sent a thankful glance at Miss Bunny. "And now, Alya, the tap!"

In the distance, Alya understood that she lowered her camera to the tap and turned on the water. The water sprouts and inflated the wetsuit along with the superhero girl. The villain was forced to open its fist as released her and the balloon wetsuit. The girl jumped down, ran to the akumatized object and stomp it. And then the Akuma unleash from the object and flies away.

Soon, Stoneheart is turned back into Ivan before it released Chat Noir who jumped on his feet gracefully. The black cat sighed with relief then grinned wide. "This girl is awesome. She's crazy awesome." He whispered with impressed and awe. Then he glanced at Miss Bunny who lowered her flute as the purple shield that surrounding him, and the red-suited girl faded away. "Thank you, lovely Bun." He smirks at her when Miss Bunny walked toward him.

"You both did good." She said with a warm smile when the red-suited girl walked to them. Chat Noir turned his attention to the superhero girl.

"You were incredible, miss… uh… Bug lady. You did it!"

The superhero girl smiles at him. "We did it." She held up her fist and Chat Noir held up his right fist and sneakily wrapped his left arm around Miss Bunny's waist and pulled her to him.

"_Pound it!" _Chat Noir and red-suited girl fist-bumped while Miss Bunny stared at them with an amused smile.

Then the superhero girl glanced at Miss Bunny. "Thank you for protecting us from getting harmful." She said with gratitude.

"Of course." Miss Bunny tipped her head. "It was my pleasure."

Then Chat Noir's ring alerts and soon, Miss Bunny's choker beeps. "You both should get going. Our identities must remain secret." The red and black polka dots suited girl reminded them, gently.

Chat Noir released his arm from Miss Bunny's waist. "Farewell, m'lady." He bowed to a superhero girl and winked flirtatiously at Miss Bunny. "Hope to see you soon, Miss Bunny." He purred at Miss Bunny who shook her head with a playful smile. "Let's do this again soon, okay?" then he turned around, ran toward the seats and jumped over it easily in large steps and used his baton to lift himself upward and disappeared from sights.

"Better go hop off." Miss Bunny gave her playful salute to the superhero girl and run to the opposite benches, crouches slightly then hop high over the stadium.

.

* * *

.

**Crystal's Apartment**

Ella watched the news from the television in the living room while curled up her legs against her chest. Chipper is sitting on top of Ella's head while munching on bell pepper happily.

_[The newscaster pointed at the mini footage. "…so, thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes!" _

_Then another screen appeared of a mayor who greeted the cameras and reporters. "I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors. Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Miss Bunny.] _

"Wow…" Ella was amazed that she actually helped the heroes to defeat the villains. "To think that I'm now part of it." Then she heard a happy squealed from Chipper. "You are very excited today, Chipper."

Chipper flew down after she finished ate her last bite of bell pepper and beamed at her holder. "You did a wonderful job! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you." Ella's heart softens by Chipper's proud and happy glows inside of her violet eyes. "But is there something else you are so excited about? I can't help but to think, you are not only this excited just because you are proud of me." She pointed it out and Chipper giggled.

The komono hummed as she pressed her paws against her mouth while her violet eyes sparkle happily. "I'm just happy… I am finally outside, here with you… and soon, I'm going to see _him _again." She squealed excitedly.

"Are you going to tell me?"

Chipper shook her head. "Not yet. But someday, I will." She turned around and giggled to herself and Ella just shook her head with a fond smile.

.

* * *

.

**Agreste's Mansion**

**Meanwhile**

"Ah, so her name is Ladybug." Adrien hummed while watching the news unaware that Plagg froze when he heard the names.

The cat turned his head to his holder blankly. "Did that human just say Miss Bunny?" he whispered as he pointed his paw at the television.

Adrien blinked down at his kwami and nodded his head. "That's right. I thought you said I only have Ladybug as my partner but, there Miss Bunny… although, she did mention that she is a little bit different. She has komono."

Plagg's eyes glowed with hopeful. "Is that so… what's her superpower?"

The blonde-haired boy was confused but answered anyway. "Her superpower… I don't remember what she says but it was the flute. It gave me and Ladybug protection shield to prevent us from any pain." He explained with impressed and amazed.

Adrien watched his kwami's green eyes glow full of happiness, hopeful, and longing. "Plagg?"

"Hmm?" Plagg hummed as he turned his attentions to the plates that are covered by a dome. He checked the goodies and treats, and he was disappointed.

"What do you know about Miss Bunny?" he asked with curious and interested.

Plagg is checking the glass of dessert in his paws. "I don't know her _personally, _but I do know that with a komono, you and Ladybug are very lucky. Miss Bunny has a very important role and she will make sure you both are safe and well-protected."

Before Adrien asks, he was interrupted when Plagg flew to his face. "What is this?" Plagg made a disgusted face.

"Seriously? My personal chef made all this." Adrien frowned at his kwami.

Plagg shook his head disappointedly. "If you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, I need to eat something more… delicate!"

The model sighed. "Okay. What do you want?"

.

* * *

.

**D-C Bakery**

**Meanwhile**

Marinette smiles widely as she faces the screen. "I did it, Tikki!" a ladybug kwami beamed at her.

"You see? You were up to it!" Tikki turned her head at the screen when she watched the footage replay of Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Miss Bunny. "I didn't expect to see Miss Bunny though…"

The French-Asian girl hummed. "That's right. She's a little different. She said that she had komono." She explained and Tikki blinked in surprise.

"Oh…" she frowned with contemplative. "…what else?"

Marinette tilted her head with curious and confused. "Well, she uses flute music to protect me and Chat Noir."

"…oh." Tikki understood as a warm smile break out on her face. Although her eyes were worried for her holder since, in many years of her exist, Ladybug and Chat Noir are destinated to be together. However, now that Miss Bunny is existed in this timeline… Tikki couldn't help but worry about her holder, and others too.

"I thought Chat Noir was my only partner." Marinette turned her attention to her kwami. "You didn't know Miss Bunny would come?"

Tikki shook her head. "No, a komono is very rare. They don't usually come out in this world. It takes a special chosen for komono. You and Chat Noir are lucky because now we have Miss Bunny with us. You will be well-protected." Tikki said happily.

"But why?" the holder asked with curious frowned.

Tikki sighed softly. "It's a long story, Marinette. I'll tell you about it someday."

Before the French-Asian girl opened her mouth. Her mother called out that supper is ready.

.

* * *

.

**Crystal's Apartment**

**Later**

Ella finished her noodles salad, walked to the kitchen and set her dirty dishes in the sink. She turned on the water and shut it off. The ballet dancer walked to the living room where Chipper is rested on the couch lazily.

The petite girl picked up the television remote to turn the power off however she halted when she saw the news.

_["Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of our three new superheroes, Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Miss bunny, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable." The footage shows many people have turned into stones and frozen in places. _

"_These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?"]_

"What? But… what happened Chipper?" Ella asked her komono with confused.

Chipper flew up with serious glint in her violet eyes and turned her head to Ella. "Did Ladybug capture the akuma?"

Ella blinked at Chipper then slowly shook her head. "No. I remembered seeing the akuma flew away from the object."

The bunny frowned deeply with concerned. "An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart. He'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army."

"Oh no." Ella pales at this. "But you say Ladybug, does that mean Chat Noir or I won't be able to clean the akuma?"

Chipper sighed softly as she shook her head. "No. You can only protect them, take negative energy away with your flute, and be a defender. Only Ladybug has the ability to capture akumas and repair damage caused by supervillains."

"That's disappointing." Ella bit her lip as her hazel eyes glanced over the television. "…you did say that I can clean the negative energy, right?" Chipper nodded her head with confusion. "I can't clean the akuma but… can I clean the innocent victim?"

Chipper's eyes glow as an impressed smirk appeared on her face. "Well… yes, you can. But it's a lot of stone beings and you will have to use a lot of superpowers to do."

"Then, I'll just have to get a lot of bell peppers while Ladybug and Chat Noir figure it out and capture the original akuma." Ella decided with determined. "You ready, Chipper?"

The bunny flew upward and around happily. "Yes!" she squealed excitedly.

A smirk appeared on Ella's face. _"Chipper, Hop High!"_

.

* * *

.

Hawk Moth stood in his lair while staring at the large window with an evil smile on his face. "Ivan has a sensitive heart. It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again. And he and the stone beings will come alive. Then we'll see how long you will remain hidden, Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Miss Bunny. Once I have your Miraculous, you will be powerless against me."

_[Ivan sitting on the stairs while listening to music as he sighed softly at the little note in his hands. While Adrien is sitting on his couch with worried as Plagg floating in front of him. Meanwhile, Marinette regrets her decision in front of her vanity as she is on the ground with her head lower. And Miss Bunny hopped rooftop to rooftop with determined eyes.] _

"Everyone will be powerless against me!" Hawk Moth cackled as the window closed dramatically. "I will have absolute power! Mwahahahahaha!"


	2. Stoneheart

**This story is Adrien/OC(Ella Crystal) pairing. **

**Thanks so much for reviews, favs and follows~ *squeal happily***

**Although, there will be drama later in this story, 'cause... well, they are fifteen and high schoolers. And other bunch of reasons that I'll explain later in the story. :D**

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first language. I'm Deaf. *peace***

**I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Nope. None.**

**I only own OCs, Komono, and Chipper. :3**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_"Amethyst Shield!" _a light purple mist dances around three stone beings near the park. When the mist covered entire stone beings, then lighten up and released when stone beings vanished into innocent humans. They glanced around with confused and lost while three akumas fly away in the sky.

The policemen were surprised to see the action but, was happy to inform them the news. One of the policemen raised his voice. "Thank you, Miss Bunny!" others followed with grateful, letting the superhero know in the area.

Meanwhile, bending down on the branches in the large tree with a flute in hands. Miss Bunny sighed with weary while watched the innocents leave the area to return to their home. And the policeman grabbed the fences and left. "That would make the number twenty-four." She whispered and jumped down the branches and landed on the ground graceful.

Her violet eyes glanced around the empty park and quickly hid behind the tree. _"Chipper Hop Low!" _she de-transformed and Chipper flipped in the air and shook her head, completely drained. Ella leaned against the tree trunk, take her schoolbag that she hid a while ago, pluck out a yellow bell pepper and handed to Chipper.

The bunny komono gently take the bell pepper, nibbled at it and sighed happily. "Where's Ladybug and Chat Noir? Why aren't they here?" Ella asked her komono with curious and confused.

"I don't know." Chipper frowned after she swallowed her treat. "They should know that you are doing your job by now, but it seems something must have happened to them…"

Ella slumped her shoulders with disappointed. "I knew I can help the innocents, but I can't capture akumas, they will just continue to find other victims and they will be turned into stone beings again. This is a _cycle_!" she sighed loudly, feeling exhausted.

"So, does that mean you'll give up?" Chipper asked with curious.

Before the petite girl opened her mouth, a group of children walked by while chatting excitedly.

_"Did you see her?!"_

_"Yes! I saw Miss Bunny used her superpower on stone beings and they return back to normal!"_

_"It was awesome!"_

_"I'm so thankful for Miss Bunny! My friend told me that she helped her mom being free from it."_

_"It's great that Miss Bunny is helping. But where's Ladybug? And Chat Noir?"_

_"Why aren't they here?"_

_"I don't know… but at least I know Miss Bunny is helping innocents!"_

_"Yeah!"_

Ella and Chipper watched the children leaving while chatting. Then her hazel eyes met violet eyes. "I can't give up. Even though I know that this is an ongoing cycle, at least I can _do _something." Ella said with determined.

The bunny komono hummed and finished her bell pepper. "Then let's go head back in the game!"

Ella nodded her head with a soft smile. _"Chipper, Hop High!"_ replaced as Miss Bunny once again and hop over to the top of the building easily.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Miraculous of Amethyst **

**Chapter Two**

**"Stoneheart"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Crystal's Apartment**

**Morning**

Ella moaned exhausted as she dragged her feet across the kitchen. She grabbed a mug from the cabinet, picked up a coffee pot, filled it in her mug, then drank it. Ella grimaced at the bitter taste and stared at the black coffee with a face.

Meanwhile, Flora stared at her little sister with confused yet amused. "…did you forget to add milk?" she asked, dressed in an orange blouse, dark jeans, and black flats. Ella glanced over at her and Flora frowned with concerned. "Did you not get enough sleep?"

"Oh, no. I mean, I got plenty of sleep. I just… for some reason, just too tired." Ella mumbled, fibbed the truth. _'More like, I used my superpowers so many times to help the innocents after transform and de-transform for sixty-eight times. At least I nearly got ninety-four innocents free from stone beings.' _She mused, there's no way she's telling her sister the truth, plus she wasn't allowed to expose her secret anyways.

Flora narrowed her eyes then nodded her head slowly. "Okay. Anyways, did you hear the news?" Ella shook her head in silence. "Come on." She walked to the living room and Ella dragged her feet.

The older sister grabbed a television remote, turned up the volume and Ella stood behind the couch while sipped the bitter nasty taste of coffee, but she is started to wake up, so she is not complaining.

_[The woman who is known as Nadja smiles at the camera with a tablet in her hands. "The stone beings are scattered all over Pairs, however, Miss Bunny has been helping a lot of victims to released from stones and return to their life. Unfortunately, there are still many lefts to the point that it has exhausted our bunny hero." She double-tapped the tablet and the amateur footage appeared._

_In the footage, it showed Miss Bunny used her flute and break the stone beings back to human beings. They were grateful to Miss Bunny and she waved at them with a tired smile. Miss Bunny lowered her shoulder, clearly shown she was very worn out. "According to the Chief of Police, he explained that Miss Bunny has helped over ninety victims who have return to their home, thanks to her."_

_Nadja taps her tablet a few times as the footage wiped out and replaced a variety of pictures shown. "Miss Bunny is clearly resting which we do not blame her for one bit. After all, she has done, she deserves a break from it. And for the time being, the stone beings shown no signs of movement and police have cordoned off the area."_

_Then a mini-screen appeared of a mayor with Officer Roger behind. "Miss Bunny did an excellent job, however, there are too many problems just for one person. So, we have decided that we won't stop until we find a way to get these people back to their normal selves, but for now, we're not making much headway."_

_Then the screen turned off and Nadja smiles professionally at the camera. "Pairs is relying on our new guardian angels, Ladybug, Chat Nori, and Miss Bunny, to save us all. Our lives depend on them. And hopefully, we'll see Ladybug and Chat Noir join in with Miss Bunny. We have admired that Miss Bunny attempted to help Pairs, however, we knew that she can't do it alone. So, hopefully, three of them will save us together."]_

Ella couldn't but blushed and flattered that she was recognized by people that she is truly helping the innocents.

Flora leaned against the couch arms while her arms are crossed. "I like Ladybug and Chat Noir. But I got to say, Miss Bunny, is my favorite." Flora said with a smile while Ella glanced down with a mysterious smile on her face. "I hope they find a way to save them all." Then the older sister pushed herself away and walked to Ella. "Well, I'm heading off now. Can't be late for my job." She pecked Ella's forehead and grabbed her purse and keys. "See you later tonight."

The petite girl waved her sister and watched the door shut and locked. Then Chipper flew inside the living room with a loud squeal of happy. "I'm so proud of you Ella!" she hugged Ella's cheek and nuzzle her nose against her holder's cheek.

Ella giggled. "You, silly little bunny. It's thanks to you, I was able to at least help them." She said with a grateful smile. "Now, I better get ready, so I won't be late for school." She turned around and walked into her bedroom.

After she did her morning routine and changed her clothes. Ella stood in front of the mirror while examined her appeared. She wears a white shirt with purple three corner sleeves, blue jeans shorts, purple running sneakers, silver choker, purple baseball hate, and her hair is braided with purple ribbons. She nodded her head with satisfied and grabbed her satchel. "Alright, let's go Chipper!" the bunny komono flew to her and dart inside the schoolbag.

Ella set her empty mug in the sink and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and quickly left her home.

.

* * *

.

**Francoise Dupont High School**

The ballet dancer sits in the back quietly while she is reading her novel book. She has been in her own world for a while until she heard squealing and chatter outside of the classroom. Her hazel eyes glanced up with confused.

Chloe walked in while attached herself with a blonde-hair and green eyes boy's arm. Ella easily recognized the boy. _'Isn't he Adrien Agreste, the famous fashion model for his father's brand?' _she mused, remembered the brands she actually did bring a few clothing and accessories from the store not too long ago.

"This is your seat, Adrikins." Chloe said with a dreamy smile as she pointed at the seat. "I saved it for you. Right in front of _me_!" she said excitedly.

Ella made a face. _'Adrikins? Oh, you poor boy.' _She felt pity for Adrien.

"Thanks, Chloe." Adrien smiles at her and sat down next to Nino. He glanced at his neighborhood. "Uh… Hey. Adrien." He introduces himself as he offered his hand to Nino for a handshake.

However, Nino stared at Adrien with a cautioned frowned. "You're friends with Chloe, then, huh?" he eyeing at Adrien with suspicious.

Ella watched the scene quietly as Chloe spit out her gum, placed it in Sabrina's hands much to Ella's disgusted. Sabrina set the gum on a seat next to Adrien. "Hey. What's _that _all about?" Adrien frowned at Chloe with confused.

Chloe crossed her arms as she huffed haughtily. "The brats that sat here yesterday need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all." She explained as she walked to her seat with Sabrina followed.

"You think that's really necessary?" Adrien said with a disappointed frown and walked to the seat. He bends down, attempts to peel the gum off the seat.

Chloe sighed loudly as she shook her head. "Ah, you've got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins. Watch the master." She flipped her ponytail and sat down on her seat and Sabrina sits next to her.

Ella frowned with disgusted, worried, and little impressed. _'I assumed that famous people are stuck-up but it seems that Adrien Agreste isn't that kind of person. But then, how is he friends with a stuck-up bitch like Chloe?' _she is curious about their history.

Then, Marinette and Alya walked inside the classroom. The French-Asian girl saw Adrien picking at the gum from the seat. "Hey! What are you doing?" Marinette stomped toward the blonde-haired boy with irritated.

Adrien stood up awkwardly worried. "Uhhh… I…" he attempted to defend himself but then Chloe and Sabrina laughed out loud.

"Okay." Marinette seemed to understand as she glanced at Chloe and to Adrien with an irritated and disappointed frown. "I get it. Good job, you three. Very funny."

Adrien shook his head. "No, no, I was just trying to take this _off!_" he attempted to defended himself to clear any misunderstood as he stood up while facing her.

Marinette rolled her eyes and scoff in disbelieved. "Oh, really?" she said, unimpressed. Chloe and Sabrina still laughing cruelly. Marinette bends down, attempt to pull the gum but was disgusted so, she grabbed a white handkerchief to cover the gum. "You're friends with Chloe, right?"

"Why do people keep saying that?" the blonde-haired boy frowned, and French-Asian girl just huffed.

Marinette stood up, took a seat a couple of feet away from the gum and glared at the wall. Adrien sighed softly, upset as he walked to his seat.

"Now do you see what I mean about respect?" Chloe said with a smug smirked on her face. The blonde-haired model sighed once again and lowered his head.

Ella frowned deeply. _'Poor Agreste.' _She mused, then went back to her novel. Being a student in high school is never easy. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Nino talked to Adrien then offered his hand to him which the model accepted with a relieved smile on his face.

_'Good. Nino is a good guy.' _Ella mused and return completely in her novel.

After a few minutes later, Miss Bustier arrived in the classroom with a folder in her hands. She stood in front of the desk with a warm professional smile. "Alright, class. Before we start, allow me to take attendance." She opened her folder and cleared her throat. She called out the news of students until. "…Agreste, Adrien?"

Adrien suddenly jumped up with his hand raised. "Uh, present!" he shouted nervously yet excited. Students laughed while Ella smiles with amused. Adrien sits down sheepishly but then he fist-bump with Nino.

Miss Bustier smiles at the model boy then glanced down at the folder. "Bourgeois, Chloe?"

"Present." Chloe announced loudly with boredom look.

The teacher nodded her head as she glanced at the next name. "Bruel, Ivan?"

Unexpectedly, a familiar stone stormed in the classroom, break down the door. "Present!" students break out in screamed in shocked and horror. Stoneheart glanced around. "Mylene?" he called out the girl's name while students ran off and Adrien sneak off.

Ella gapped at Stoneheart. "Oh shi–!" she nearly cursed when the desks and benches are torn off and threw while she ducks under the table.

Her hazel eyes glanced over and watched Stoneheart grabbed Mylene and Chloe in each fist then break down a wall and jumped out of the school building. Ella immediately crawled away from the busy eyes until she managed to escape from the classroom and ran down the hallway. "I can't believe Ivan find himself as another victim by an enemy." She whined softly.

When Ella left the school building, she darts into the alleyway and unhooks her schoolbag. Chipper flew up from it with serious yet excited violet eyes. _"Chipper Hop High!"_

.

* * *

.

**Outside somewhere down the road**

Miss Bunny quickly run to the edge of the rooftop while scanned around until her violet eyes landed on Stoneheart walking down the road while holding Mylene and Chloe captive.

Her ears twitched when she heard Chloe complaining. "…you have no idea who you're dealing with. My daddy, the mayor, will bring in the police, the army, the entire cavalry!"

"Sheesh, that girl has no self-preservation." Miss Bunny shook her head in slightly baffled. Then she saw Chat Noir flipped over the air and hit his baton against Stoneheart's head.

"And don't forget the superheroes." However, Stoneheart grows bigger and Miss Bunny nearly facepalm. "Oh no. My bad."

"Ugh. Super incompetent, you mean." Chloe snapped with irritated.

Stoneheart glared at Chat Noir. "You wanted the cavalry? Well, here it is!" the stone beings run amok and surrounded Chat Noir. "Seize him!"

The black cat boy dodged the stone beings' hands. Miss Bunny decided to aid her help as she hopped down and flipped over then landed on her feet. She leaned back to back with Chat Noir. "Hello, kitty." Miss Bunny greeted Chat Noir with a smile.

Chat Noir perked up happily when he heard her voice behind him as a sharp smirked appeared on his face. "Why isn't my adorable Cottontail?" he purred while eyeing at the stone beings front of him with caution.

Miss Bunny rolled her eyes playfully as she took in a defensive stance. From the corner of her eyes, Stoneheart walked away with Maylene and Chloe. "We need to go after them. I can distract them and use my superpower while you go after them." Miss Bunny explained her plan and rolled forward to escape from stone beings' hands.

Chat Noir jumped away with a frowned on his face. "I think it's best if you hold onto your superpower, Miss Bunny." He said, dodged and duck away from the enemies.

"Why?" Miss Bunny flipped backward and landed her feet on top of the lamppost with curious.

Chat Noir jumped over the car roof and glanced up at Miss Bunny. "You've been using it so much to save over ninety victims last night." He pointed it out then frowned guiltily. "I'm sorry that I didn't come out and help you."

Miss Bunny blinked at him in surprise. "You don't have to apologize, Chat Noir. I'm sure you have a reason for it."

Chat Noir grimaced then he quickly jumped down the car roof when the stone beings grabbed a car and threw it behind. "Man, if you can hear me, Ladybug, we could use a little help!" he yelped as he barely dodges the fist.

Miss Bunny hopped from the lamppost when one of the stone beings threw a mailbox at the lamppost and destroyed it. Miss Bunny took out her flute and batter the pieces of metal away from her.

"Huh… so, it's not only _fur_ music?" Chat Noir said with a pun as Miss Bunny just blinked at him.

"…did you seriously just use a pun?" a twitches lips from Miss Bunny's face. Chat Noir just answered with a sharp smirked. Miss Bunny shook her head with amused then dodge the attack once again. Then one of the stone beings picked up the car and threw at Chat Noir who rolled away.

Unaware that the thrown car is about to hit Alya and Miss Bunny's eyes widen in shock. She threw her flute at the car and managed to save Alya but the girl was trapped between the wall and a car. Chat Noir yelped in shocked as his baton was dropped when he was picked up by one of the stone beings and walked away.

"Let go, your rockhead!" Chat Noir struggled.

Miss Bunny was torn. She wants to save Chat Noir but Alya is still stuck. She jerked her head back and forth and groaned loudly. "Ladybug, where are you!" she was about to save Alya but halted when she saw Ladybug appeared and is beyond relief.

Ladybug used her yo-yo to pull the car and Alya climbed out of the car. Miss Bunny and Ladybug glanced at each other and nod. Miss Bunny turned around, run down the road as she picked up the baton to chase after Chat Noir.

When Alya finally free from trapped. Ladybug released her yo-yo from the car. "You can't stay here. It's too dangerous." She walked down the road, picked up the flute and used her yo-yo to follow the trail of stone beings.

.

.

.

Miss Bunny jumped over the building roof and saw Chat Noir still struggled. "Chat Noir! Extend it!" She hopped off the roof while threw the baton toward the black cat.

Chat Noir caught his baton and extended it. He jumped out of the stone being's hand and flipped back onto the ground gracefully. Then, suddenly, Ladybug yo-yo threw toward Chat Noir's direction and wrapped around his leg and flew him upward in the air and safety hanging him upside down away from stone beings' reach.

Miss Bunny jumped onto the car roof while Ladybug landed on top of the lamppost. "Sorry, I was late."

"M'lady, it's good to see you've joined us." Chat Noir said with a smirked as his cat-eyes met her bluebell eyes.

Ladybug smiles down at Chat Noir then she noticed stone beings coming closer to them. She glanced around and saw Miss Bunny across the road. "Miss Bunny!" she threw the flute which Miss Bunny caught it effortlessly. "Now, we gotta get out of here." She jumped off the lamppost while dragged her yo-yo that attached Chat Noir.

Chat Noir released the string and followed Ladybug and Miss Bunny hopped over the building easily, catching up to them.

"Hey, aren't we going to take care of 'em?" Chat Noir asked while jumped over graceful as Miss Bunny held onto her flute.

Ladybug glanced at her yo-yo phone. The news from helicopter footage shown inside her yo-yo. "No. If we wanna save them all, then we go to the source. We can't wear out our Miss Bunny." She smiles at Miss Bunny over her shoulder.

Miss Bunny looked relief when she heard Ladybug's plan. "Stoneheart… he's in there!" Ladybug pointed at the direction where the Eiffel Tower is.

.

* * *

.

**Eiffel Tower**

The mayor held up his megaphone. "I demand my daughter's safe return!" he ordered with forced, worried, and nervous.

At the Eiffel Tower, Stoneheart stood on top of the beam while holding Mylene and Chloe. "Daddy!" Chloe cried out to her father in fear.

"You know what? You're welcome to her!" Stoneheart threw Chloe easily through the air.

The blonde-haired girl eyes wide in horror then she shut her eyes and clasped her hands together as if she's praying. "Help! I promise I'll be nice to everyone, say please and thank you all–" Chloe was caught by Ladybug's arms. Chloe blinked at Ladybug and opened her mouth. "I didn't promise."

"What?" Ladybug blinked down at the girl in puzzled.

Chat Noir and Miss Bunny arrived next to Ladybug easily. They watched Ladybug released Chloe from her arms and she ran toward the mayor and hugged him.

"My little princess." The mayor sighed in relief while hugged back his daughter.

Then orange-haired police walked up who is known as Roger. "We're clear to attack!" he raised his hand to alert his men.

Ladybug held up her hands. "Wait! No, don't attack them! You know it'll only make it worse!" she protected. Miss Bunny held onto her flute while eyeing Stoneheart while Chat Noir frowned deeply as he is listening quietly.

"I have a new plan, unlike you. Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once." Roger snapped and Miss Bunny jerked her head at the man with defensive hissed. Chat Noir placed his claw on Miss Bunny's shoulder in attempted to calm her down.

"And Miss Bunny tried to save stone beings, but it was useless anyways!" Miss Bunny felt offended and Chat Noir hisses in irritated as he glared at Roger.

Ladybug frowned sadly. "…he's right, you know." She turned to Chat Noir and Miss Bunny with guilty eyes. "If I had captured Stoneheart's akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened. I knew I wasn't the right one for this job…" her shoulders slumped.

"No. He's wrong because, without you, she'd no longer be here." Chat Noir protected and tilted his head at the mayor and Chloe who are still hugging. "Without Miss Bunny, we wouldn't be here. And because without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that to 'em. Trust me on this." He glanced at Miss Bunny with a smirked. "_Trust us_. Okay?" Miss Bunny nodded her head, agreed with Chat Noir with a warm smile on her face.

Ladybug stared at them then a smile appeared on her face. "Okay."

Then, suddenly, Stoneheart hacks and cough harshly until he spits out a swarm of akumas out of him. Miss Bunny stared at it in disgusted and morbidly curious of how all those creatures nested inside the Stoneheart's body. Stoneheart fell back from the beam as the akumas appeared above in the air, formed of a face.

_"People of Pairs, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth." _Miss Bunny snapped her eyes at the face and carefully memorize it.

"Hawk Moth?" Ladybug and Chat Noir unison said in surprised and confused.

_"Ladybug, Chat Noir, Miss Bunny… give me the ladybug earrings, cat ring, and bunny choker now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!" _

"Lies!" Miss Bunny hissed with annoyed as Chat Noir wrapped his arm around her waist, dragged her back when she attempts to destroy the akumas formed the face of Hawk Moth with her flute.

Chat Noir leaned forward. "Calm down, Cottontail." He whispered in her ear while Miss Bunny glared deadly at Hawk Moth.

"Nice try, Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is." Ladybug speaks up with confident while walking forward bravely. "Let's not reverse the role here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we _will _find you, and YOU will hand us _YOUR _Miraculous!" Ladybug ran forward and jumped up as she used her yo-yo. "Time to de-evilize!" she used her yo-yo to make Hawk Moth disappeared by catching multiples akumas.

Meanwhile, Chat Noir, policemen, mayor, Chloe, and others gapped at Ladybug with astonished. Miss Bunny beamed widely with sparkle eyes.

Then, Ladybug landed on her feet on the beam where Stoneheart previously stood. "Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Miss Bunny will do everything in our power to keep you safe!" she opened her yo-yo and a busload of purified butterflies come out. Everyone was thrilled to witness, and Miss Bunny was awestruck at the beauty of thousands of butterflies.

"Wow." Chat Noir was impressed, and Miss Bunny agreed with him. "Whoever she is beneath that mask, I want to meet her."

Then Miss Bunny's eyes snapped down at the Stoneheart when he stood up and roared loudly. "You'll never take Mylene from me! Come to me, my stone beings!" he turned to the tower and begin to climb.

"Help me!" Mylene pleaded for help.

Miss Bunny frowned deeply while Ladybug ran back to them. Chat Noir furrowed his eyebrows. "What do we do now?" he glanced around when the stone beings are getting closer to the tower and them. "We can't attack him."

"True." Ladybug bit her lip with contemplative. "But we do know where the akuma is."

Miss Bunny glanced up at Stoneheart who is still climbing. "It still in his fist. The one he's holding Mylene with." She said with concerned for the girl.

Chat Noir hummed and Ladybug's eyes spark with an idea. "We know that he's in love with her. So, instead of separate Stoneheart and Mylene. We bring them closer together! They're made for one another. It just that they don't know it yet."

Miss Bunny understood. "That's right…" she mumbled.

"Ugh. Not really following you, but guess I better trust you." Chat Noir decided. "Something tells me that this is how it's gonna be from here on out." Miss Bunny smirked with amused than she gently took Chat Noir's arm away from her waist and run toward the tower with Ladybug. Chat Noir followed behind quickly and easily catch up.

They jumped on top in the tower, beams after beams and climbed upward while Mylene screamed for help. Miss Bunny dodged the swing fist from one of the stone beings easily and hopped back onto a different level of beam. "How are you planning to get them closer than they already are?" Chat Noir called out to Ladybug while jumped up in the tower.

"By using our powers! _Lucky Charm!_" she threw her yo-yo in the air and soon, she catches a red and black polka dots of parachute. "A parachute? What am I supposed to do with this?" she frowned with confused.

Miss Bunny snapped her eyes at Chat Noir who is captured by stone beings and she immediately took her flute. _"Amethyst Shield!" _soft music of purple mist leaves the flute and dances to Chat Noir and covered his body. In few seconds, Chat Noir was thrown away and yelped in shocked and landed on the beam and slammed against the metal. Thankfully, there's no pain since he is now covered in a purple mist of shield, thanks to Miss Bunny.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Chat Noir asked Ladybug with curious before he sends his grateful wink at Miss Bunny.

Ladybug stood on the rail while stared at the parachute then dart her eyes around. "We'll find out soon enough!" she put on a parachute, used her yo-yo to tie Stoneheart's hand. "His hand! Get ready!" she warned Chat Noir and Miss Bunny and pulled Stoneheart's hand and soon, Mylene kisses Stoneheart.

It was pleasantly shocked for them and Stoneheart lets Mylene go from his fist in surprised and Mylene immediately grabbed on to his finger. The akumatized paper was dropped down and Chat Noir ran straight down the beam and jumped off. He caught the akumatized paper ball and hit it up with his staff. "Miss Bunny!" he shouted.

Miss Bunny paused her flute then ran to the edge of the beam and batter her flute at the akumatized paper upward higher. Finally, Ladybug grabbed the paper and smashed it with her hand. "Home run!" Ladybug smiled widely as she watched akuma flies away. "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. De-evilize!" she tries to capture the akuma in her yo-yo, but was distracted. "Huh?" she noticed Stoneheart turned back to Ivan, along with Mylene, falling down from the Tower. "Chat Noir, Miss Bunny, take care of them!"

Ladybug jumped down to use her yo-yo to capture the akuma and Chat Noir claw out. _"Cataclysm!" _he used his power on the Eiffel Tower, making part of its fall and he slides on it and captures Ivan successfully.

While Miss Bunny used her flute to spread the mist to Mylene and covered her. She hopped off the edge and captured the girl in her arms.

"Gotcha!" Ladybug shouted in triumphed and pulled her parachute out.

When Chat Noir landed on the ground with Ivan on his back, Ivan climbed down with nervous and guilty. Miss Bunny landed on her feet with Mylene in bridal style, it helps that the girl is very small and petite. Miss Bunny gently placed Mylene down on her feet. The black cat and white bunny stood back and waited for Ladybug to finally land on the floor and took off her parachute.

Ladybug opened her yo-yo to release a white butterfly. "Bye-bye, little butterfly." Then she grabbed the parachute and threw in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" the red petals dance around in the air while others watched in amazed. The building is back, the damages are fixed, and stone beings are returned back into people.

"Whoa. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Chat Noir whispered in awe.

Miss Bunny hummed with sparkles eyes. Ladybug giggled happily. "Yeah. It's beautiful and amazing. It's…uh… _miraculous!" _

Then the red petals fade away and everything is back to normal in Pairs. Miss Bunny sang her last tune from her flute to release the mist of shield from Chat Noir and Mylene. Then she placed her flute on her hip.

Ladybug held up her fist and Chat Noir held up his right fist and sneakily wrapped his left arm around Miss Bunny's waist and pulled her to him. _"Pound it!" _they fist-bumped while Miss Bunny stared at them with an amused smile. _'Is this going to be a thing?' _she mused with interested.

Then, Ladybug turned to Ivan and Mylene. "I think you two have things to talk about. Hm?"

Ivan stuttered nervously. "Oh, uh… I… uh…"

Ladybug decided to help a little by giving Mylene the paper. "Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics to Ivan's song."

Mylene read the lyrics with curious. "Wow, it's really beautiful. It's a shame you can't hear them when you scream. I mean, when you sing." She quickly changed the words and smiles shyly at Ivan.

"It was scary, wasn't it. Is that why you left? I'm sorry, I'll be gentle." Ivan promise and Mylene stared at him then she smiles wide and hugged him. Ivan's cheeks turned red and shyly hugged back to the girl he likes.

From few feet away, Ladybug sighed heavenly. "Oh, they're _so _made for each other." She clasped her hands together close to her face.

Miss Bunny giggled and Chat Noir hummed then smirked flirtatiously at the bunny girl. "Like us two, Cottontail." He purred.

"Hmm… _still _haven't taken me out on a first date, pretty kitty." Miss Bunny said with dryly amused. Ladybug watched them in entertained. Before Chat Noir opened his mouth, his cat ring beeps and soon, bunny choker and ladybug earrings beep as well.

"Welp, best to split now." Ladybug walked back with a smile. "See you both soon." She threw her yo-yo and swing away.

Miss Bunny gently released the arm of Chat Noir away from her waist. "Better go hop off." She gave her playful salute to Chat Noir and hopped high away over the building.

"See you later, m'lady. And to you my Bunny girl." Chat Noir bowed with a playful smirked on his face and left.

.

* * *

.

**Francoise Dupont High School**

**Next Day**

Ella turned the last page of her novel and read it quietly until a couple of minutes later, she closed the book. _'What a spectacular thriller novel.' _She mused, impressed with the plot and happy that she didn't waste her money on a book. _'Now, I need to find a new book soon. Maybe this weekend, I could visit the bookstore?' _she thought about her schedule. _'Although, I have practice after school for my ballet. Since the audition is coming up.'_

Then her hazel eyes got interested when she saw Marinette walked with Alya and halted. "No, wait." She walked to the desk where she was shoved off by Chloe. Alya raised her eyebrows with a big smile on her face. They both took seats.

Soon, Chloe walked in and glared at Marinette. "Uhh… you're in the wrong seat." She placed her hand on her hip and snapped her fingers. "Go on, get lost!"

"All that is necessary for the triumph of evil, is that good people do nothing!" Marinette said with a firm determined eyes.

The bleach blonde-haired girl frowned deeply. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm not putting up with your crud anymore, Chloe and neither is anyone else around here, so take your attitude and go on, get lost!" the French-Asian girl snapped while Ella was impressed and mentally cheered the girl. While students laugh and Chloe gritted her teeth in anger and took a new seat with frustrated.

Alya leaned close to Marinette with an impressed smile. "Good job!"

Then, Adrien walked inside the classroom to his seat. He made eye contacts with Marinette and smiles shyly but she turned away from him. The model feels upset and sat down next to Nino who whispered to him.

Ella felt bad for Adrien but she knew Marinette will forgive the model boy soon.

.

* * *

.

**After School**

Adrien has a black umbrella with him as he leaned his shoulder against the wall while waiting for his ride to arrive. He got text messaged a while ago that his ride will be late due to the traffic and the downpouring rain. He noticed from the corner of his eyes that Marinette walked out and frowned concernedly.

The French-Asian girl reached her hand out to feel the downpouring rain. Then she saw Adrien and scowl then turned away. Adrien sighed then decided to follow his friend's advice and walked to her. "Hey." He called out to her gently, but she ignored him. "I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear." Marinette turned her attention to him with curious.

The model boy cleared his throat as he stared at his umbrella. "I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of new to me." Then he opened his umbrella and handed to Marinette. "Here, you need this more than I."

Marinette stared at Adrien then gently take the handle while staring at him with thoughtful. However, the umbrella closes over her head and Adrien blinked in shocked then burst out in chuckled. The French-Asian girl opened the umbrella and smiles softly. "You should go. You don't want to worry your parents, right?" Adrien said with a smile as he shoves his hands in his front pockets.

"Wh-wh-wh…uuhh… you?" she stammered nervously.

The model boy hummed as he glanced up at the grey cloud filled with raining. "My ride will be here soon."

"I…I….okay…umm…" blushes appeared on her cheeks as Marinette tilted her head lower and quickly descended the stairs. She glanced at him who waved at her and she awkwardly waved back then walked away faster.

Adrien raised his eyebrows at this odd act then Plagg dart out from his schoolbag. "The first day of school and we already have two lovebirds." He sarcastically said and the model shook his head.

"Whatever. She's just a classmate… possibly a friend." Adrien said as his heart warm the thought of new friends. Then he noticed his kwami's perked his ears up while stared at the opened door through the school. "Plagg?" Plagg ignored Adrien as he flew inside. "Whoa, Plagg! Wait!"

The model followed his kwami inside through the school building, down the hall and turned. Adrien heard the deep music from the distance. "Huh? What was that?" he mumbled with curious while following Plagg.

When he got closer to the sound of music and saw a half-way door opened. He noticed Plagg paused in the air front of the doorway. "Plagg!" he whispered to his kwami, not wanting anyone to see black cat kwami.

Adrien grabbed his kwami in his hands easily and paused when he doubletake at the dance room. His eyes widen in wonderstruck.

.

* * *

.

**After School**

**Meanwhile**

Inside the dance practice room, Ella turned on the music through her smartphone that attached to the stereo machine. While Chipper is flying around with excitement. "When does your audition start?" the bunny komono asked with curious.

"Next month. I'm auditioning for Golden Shoes." Ella answered her komono calmly with fond eyes. Once the music started, she took off her jacket and placed it over the bag.

The petite girl walked in the middle of the room, relaxes her muscles then fluttered her eyes closed. Chipper flew to the stereo and sat on top of the machine. Her violet eyes sparkle with wonder and curious as she watched her holder went on her toes and move her arms graceful.

Chipper was awe by Ella's talented as a ballet dancer. Then the bunny perked up when she felt the familiar tug of energy nearby. She immediately knew as her violet eyes shifted to the half-way opened door.

Soon, familiar green eyes met violet eyes. Their eyes filled with sparkles of hopeful, relief, longing, love, and happiness. Then when Chipper saw Adrien captured Plagg in his hands, she quickly flew down to hide inside Ella's schoolbag.

After a few minutes later, the music fades away and Ella gave a last twirled and lowered her head. She started when she heard a soft clapping outside of the door. Her hazel eyes jerked up and met the green eyes of a model boy.

"H-hey." Adrien hesitated waved at Ella. "You… you dance beautifully." He said, awkwardly shy while stretching his cheek with his index finger and soft grinned.

Ella blinked at him then soft pink blushes appeared on her cheeks. "Thank you, Agreste."

"Ah, please… called me Adrien." He walked inside the dance practice room. The ballet dancer smiles at him, she walked to her bag and unplugged her smartphone and tucked in her schoolbag.

"Nice to meet you, Adrien. My name is Ella Crystal." Ella introduced herself politely as she glanced over the model boy. She took out her sneaker and exchanged her shoes.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "I hope I didn't cut your practice short." He said, feeling guilty but Ella shook her head.

"Oh no, you didn't do anything. I just only want to practice my routine for a little bit." She stood up while grabbed her schoolbags and her jacket. "I hope the rain stop." Ella mused out loud as she and Adrien walked out of the dance practice room.

"It should be." Adrien answered quietly

When they both left the school building, they stopped by the edge of the stairs and stared at the downpouring rain. "I guess not." Adrien chuckled awkwardly and Ella just smiles at him.

The ballet dancer took out her travel white umbrella. "Good thing I got this prepared." She took out a cloth, placed it in her satchel bag, then pulled the handle and unwrapped her umbrella then opened it wide. Ella glanced at Adrien. "Did you not have your own umbrella?" she asked with concerned.

"Oh, I did. I gave it to Marinette."

Ella smiles widely. "How very gentlemanly of you." She improved and the model boy blushes, feeling flustered while chuckled softly. "I hope you have a ride, otherwise it would be terrible if you walk in the rain without an umbrella and you'll get sick." She said with a worried frown.

"Thank you but don't worry. My ride should be here soon." Adrien said with a warm smile.

The ballet dancer nodded her head with understanding. "That's good. I better go now, see you tomorrow." She waved at him with a friendly smile and descended the stairs.

"See you tomorrow." Adrien watched Ella walked away while twirling her umbrella. And his green eyes spotted his ride arrived in front of his school. He walked down the stairs and toward to fancy black car. Unaware that Plagg peeks out, staring at Chipper who also peek out through the schoolbag. They share brief eye contact until Adrien climbed inside the backseat and shut the door.

Meanwhile, Master Fu is watching them from the corner with his umbrella opened, while his kwami floating next to him.

"Excellent choice for Ladybug and Chat Noir, Master." Wayzz praised his holder happily.

Master Fu smiles warmly. "Yes. They were supposedly made for each other, however…"

The Turtle kwami hummed with understanding. "Now that Chipper is here… her chosen one is truly one of a kind, don't you think, Master?"

The Chinese elder nodded his head. "Yes. I agreed with you, Wayzz. I was concerned for a while, but I'm glad to see and discover that Miss Bunny is a special unique. Ladybug and Chat Noir are very lucky to have her."

"I think…" Wayzz tilted his head. "…I think they are made for each other, Master." He said, slightly hesitant.

Master Fu hummed as he glanced at his kwami. "You mean Chat Noir and Miss Bunny?" his kwami nodded his head. "…I agreed with you. In this timeline, they are meant for each other."

"And Ladybug?" Wayzz asked with concerned.

The Chinese elder sighed softly. "All I can say is that I hope in the future, there will be someone who is meant for her. It will be hard for her, but I am confident that she will make it through and will have the best reward in the end." He said with a smile and start walking through the rain under his umbrella while Wayzz flies close. "After all, no one is meant to be alone."

.

.

.

_[Master Fu smiles as he is walking with Wayzz underneath the rain with his umbrella. While Marinette is sitting on a couch while staring at the black umbrella that is rested against the wall with dreamy eyes as Tikki nibbled on a cookie. Meanwhile, Adrien is staring up at the grey clouds of downpouring rain through the backseat window with a small smile on his face as Plagg snuggles inside. And Ella twirling her umbrella while her hand reaches out to feel the rain hitting on her hand as Chipper sitting on her holder's shoulder.] _


	3. The Bubbler

**Thanks so much for reviews, favs and follows~ *beam***

**BY THE WAY: Marinette will have her love interest but it won't be for a while. Right now, as you readers know, she has a crush on Adrien. Adrien has a crush on Miss Bunny. Ella will _slowly_ have a crush on Chat Noir (It's getting there). Adrien and Ella are _sort-of friends _for now. I hope those clear for you, readers. :) [Since I don't really like rush romance, I love slow-building romance, 'cause that makes it all more interesting, no?]**

**Also, I did change quite a bit (not a major and not a little) from the canon show of episode one because since Miss Bunny exist in this story. So, there will be changes through episodes, however, I'm trying to stick with the same plot as much as I can that would make sense. I only change what I can do that makes more sense as long as Miss Bunny/Ella fits through this story. Since this is kind of more Ella-focus, but of course, I will have some spotlights for Marinette and Adrien lives for the sake of the chapters. I hope that helps you, readers, understands? If not, feel free to PM me so I can it make a clear explanation for ya. *grin***

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first language. I'm Deaf. *peace***

**I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Nope. None.**

**I only own OCs, Komono, and Chipper. :3**

**Enjoy~ :D**

* * *

Ella runs her index finger against the spines of books on the shelf with contemplative on her face. She slowly walks down the hall as her eyes shift the title of the books one by one. The petite dancer continues searching until her hazel eyes found an interesting title. She paused, took out a book, observed the cover and flip it over to read the summary in silence. While Chipper is in her black crossbody purse who is peeking out with wide curious eyes.

"Did you find anything?" Chipper asked quietly as she tilted her head up at her holder.

Ella showed the title to her komono who read it out loud. "The Death Wedding." Chipper blinked in astonished. "It's hard to get used to your taste in that kind of books, Ella. I mean, I didn't expect that you love thriller and scary things." The bunny komono said with disbelief.

"Appearance can be deceiving, gotta be careful with that." Ella whispered back with a smile as she winked at Chipper. Then her hazel eyes overlook the thriller and romance book. "This summary is interesting. I'm curious how the main protagonist handles the horror during the wedding…" she mumbled to herself with fascinating.

The brunette girl walked down the hallway, turned the corner and went to the counter where the cashier/librarian. When she arrived, Ella placed a book on the counter and reached her wallet out from her purse.

"That would be nine dollar and fifty cents." The cashier/librarian informed Ella after checked out the book. The ballet dancer paid and received the changes which she put in the money jar. "Have a good day."

Ella tipped her head with a friendly smile as she grabbed a bag and left the bookstore. Once she is outside, her hazel eyes glanced up at the cloudy sunny day and took out her smartphone. "Flora won't be home until later tonight." She mumbled to herself while thinking.

Chipper peek out with curious and saw her holder glanced at her. "I can go to buy some snack and drink. Of course, I'll buy you a bell pepper and hang out in the park. I'm really curious about this new book. What do you say, Chipper?"

The bunny komono squealed happily that she couldn't wait to taste her favorite food and Ella giggled softly. "Alright then."

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Miraculous of Amethyst**

**Chapter Three**

**"The Bubbler"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Agreste Mansion**

**Adrien's Bedroom**

Adrien sighed softly as he stood in front of the mirror in completely different outfit. He wears white v-neck shirt with a black vest, dark skinny jeans, black combat boots, expensive silver wristwatch wrapped around his right wrist, silver chain bracelet wrapped around his left wrist, silver plain ring on his right middle finger, and black fedora hat.

Plagg stared at his holder uninterested. "Are you going somewhere, kid?"

"For interview." The model boy answered with a frowned on his face. He glanced over at his kwami who is rested against his bed. "It's important that I can't skip it."

The black cat kwami snorted. "I don't understand why you continue to obey like a puppy." Plagg shot up and flew toward the model. "You are supposed to be a stray cat! Be free and do whatever you want! Like me!"

"I wish I can do that, Plagg. But I can't…" Adrien glanced at the photo of his mother sadly. "…I've been trapped in the cage with a leash for a long time now. I was lucky enough to allow explore on my own for a few hours with a longer leash and a small amount of freedom. Before that, I was on a tight short leash and no freedom." He said, walking to his bed and sat down with upset as he lowered his head.

Plagg narrowed his eyes at his holder then fly to the mini-fridge, open it and grabbed a piece of camembert cheese and flew back to Adrien. "Here, you need this. It'll make you feel better, kid."

Adrien made a disgusted face as he jerked back away from the smelly cheese. "No thank you."

The black cat kwami shrugged his shoulders. "Your loss." He threw a piece of camembert cheese in the air and devoured it whole and easily. "That was good." He purred happily.

The model shook his head and glanced at his watch. "I better go. Come on, Plagg." The kwami flew inside the vest and snuggle against the model's torso.

.

* * *

.

**Park**

Ella sat comfortably on the bench with her legs crisscross while leaned back as she is reading her new novel. Next to her, is a bag filled with a half-eaten croissant and empty water bottle while Chipper is still nibbled on her bell pepper, taking her time to enjoy the taste.

It's been nearly an hour since Ella start reading her book. Chipper's ears perked up when she heard the noises, she quickly darts inside Ella's purse and hid. The brunette girl noticed it and glanced up, she saw a group of three college boys walked across the park while chatting and goofing off with each other.

Ella ignores them as she returns to her book. Unaware that she got caught interested by the college boys. One of the college boys walked up to her with a flirty smirked on his face. "Hey."

The brunette girl glanced up with a curious frown. "Hello, can I help you?"

"My buddies and I was wondering if you want to hang out with us." He asked Ella with confident.

The ballet dancer overlooks the college boy and his buddies in the distance. She knew this wasn't harmless hanging out. Ella put on a false smile on her face. "Sorry, I am not interested."

"Oh, come on a sweet thing. We can make it worth your time." He leaned forward and Ella's nose wrinkle at the strong scent of cheap cologne from him.

She folds the dog-ear in the page, closed her book and picked up her crossbody purse. "Again, I'm sorry. I'm not interested." Ella picked up her trash and stood up from the bench while avoiding touch the college boy. "So, if you excuse me. I need to leave, good day." Ella walked away and threw her trash in the trashcan.

Unfortunately, the college boys didn't get the hint as they followed Ella behind. Chipper peek out from the purse and turned to her holder with concerned. "They are following you, Ella."

"I know." Ella mumbled while walking down the sidewalk. Her hazel eyes glanced around in contemplative, plotting a way to escape from them as soon as possible.

.

.

.

Adrien stared out the window with boredom in the backseat of the limousine while next to him, is Nathalie who is looking over her tablet with a blank face. The model watched the people, buildings, trees, and so on until his green eyes landed on a familiar girl, he met a couple days ago.

He straightens up when he saw a group of three college boys following Ella. He narrowed his eyes as the Ella glanced over her shoulder with uncomfortable frowned on her face and quickly speed up. The college boys speed up as well, following the brunette girl.

Adrien barely controls himself that he couldn't open the door and help Ella. He needed to be smart so, he turned to Nathalie. "I need to use the restroom." He lied through a sheepishly smile.

The woman glanced at Adrien with blank eyes then nod her head. "Stop at the closest building." She ordered the bodyguard/driver.

Soon, the limousine parked in front of the hotel building. "You must hurry, you have a photoshoot in thirty minutes." Nathalie informed the model, strictly.

"Of course." Adrien quickly climbed out of the fancy car, jogged to the hotel and went beeline to the men restroom. Once he arrived, he ran to the window, opened it and climbed through.

The blonde-haired model jumped down in the alleyway and Plagg flew out from the hiding. "What's going on kid?"

"Ella is in trouble." He held up his fist with a concerned frowned. _"Plagg, Claw Out!"_

.

.

.

The ballet dancer silently cursed herself that she stupidly went into the alleyway that ended up the dead end. _'Well, I haven't gotten a chance to actually explore this Paris much.' _She mused with annoyed and worried. She would use her miraculous power, but it was too late since the college boys are nearby.

"Well, well… look at this. A little mouse is trapped." One of the college boys' mocks as others laughed.

Ella firmed her lips while she stared at them with cautioned. She took step back until her back greeted the brick wall. One of the college boys reached to her and Ella mentally prepare herself to fight back.

"What this I see? Three idiots ganging up on a pretty girl?" a voice speaks out playfully with slightly irritated. All heads snapped up and Chat Noir is on the rim of the rooftop, bend down while his elbows rested on his knees. A sharp smirked on his face as his eyes narrowed down at them.

Chat Noir jumped down, landed on his feet smoothly in front of Ella and stood up as he faces the college boys. "I advise you to leave and never bother this pretty girl again." He warned them.

"This is none of your business little boy." One of the college boys' scoffs and glared at Chat Noir.

The black cat superhero raised his eyebrows. "This is my business. Pairs are under our protection, which means this pretty girl is _under my protection_." His emerald eyes glowed ominously.

"Dude…" the tall boy frowned as he pats his buddy who was targeting Ella. "…we should get leave. This isn't worth it."

Chat Noir and the college boy eyeing at each other then he scoffed. "Whatever, she ain't pretty thing anyway." He turned around sharply, walked with his buddies until they were out of sights.

"Thank you." Ella genuine meant it as she smiles at Chat Noir who turned around and face her.

Chat Noir tipped his head. "No need to thank me, _purretty _girl." He purred as he winks flirtatiously. Ella raised her eyebrow at Chat Noir with amused.

"A pun… seriously?" Chat Noir shrugged his shoulders with a sharp playful smirked on his face.

"Now, allow me to escort you to your home, m'lady." Chat Noir bowed gentlemanly as he offered his palm to her. "I don't trust that those idiots gave up this easily. I would feel better if I take you to your home safety."

The brunette girl stared at him with thoughtful then a small smile appeared on her face. "Alright." She accepted the black cat superhero's hand. Chat Noir gently pulled her to him, turned around and bend down. Ella immediately knew that he is asking her to climb on his back.

Ella wrapped her arms around his neck and Chat Noir grabbed her knees and stood up. "Make sure you hold on tight." Chat Noir warned her, and Ella tightens her arms.

Then, Chat Noir jumped up onto the rooftop while Ella bit her lip to hold down her excited squeal. "Now, where do you live, miss?"

"I live on the petal street, at the Lowkey apartment." Ella informed the superhero of her location.

Chat Noir nodded his head understood and start to run, jumped over the building with graceful and effortlessly.

Soon, Ella couldn't hold it and released her giddy giggled. Chat Noir glanced at her from the corner of his eyes in pleasantly surprised then a wide smirked appeared on his face. He continued to travel his way toward the destination in mind.

Finally, Chat Noir jumped onto the Lowkey Apartment rooftop and bend down. Ella slid off from his back and step backward. "Thank you for the ride, Chat Noir." Ella smiles warmly at him.

Chat Nori turned around with a smirked and tipped his head. "Like I said before, no need to thank me, m'lady. See you around." He ran toward the edge of the rooftop and jumped over.

The brunette girl walked to the edge calmly and saw Chat Noir in the distance, running while using his baton. Chipper flew out of the purse and floating next to Ella's head. "He's very charming, isn't he?" Chipper giggled as she pressed her paws against her mouth.

"Yeah…" Ella whispered softly as her eyes lighten up with interested. "… it seems there's more in Chat Noir than I thought. And I wouldn't mind knowing more about him." She said with a mysterious smile and her hazel eyes glanced up at the sky.

.

* * *

.

**Francoise Dupont High School **

**Next Day**

**Library**

The brunette girl is sitting on a chair while reading her novel quietly alone. There are a few students doing their own free time at their tables. Ella has been minding her own business until she heard a clear throat from someone. Her hazel eyes glanced up and surprised to see Adrien standing in front of her.

"Hey, I was wondering… you don't mind if I sit here?" he pointed at the empty chair with a nervous smile.

Ella blinked at him then shook her head. "No, not at all. It's a free country. Go ahead." Adrien beamed at her, he sat down as he took off his schoolbag and placed it on the ground. The model boy took out his textbook and opened it.

The model boy glanced at Ella from the corner of his eyes then shifted down to a novel that she is currently reading. "Umm… what are you reading?" he asked, attempting to start a conversation with the ballet dancer.

"The Death Wedding." Ella simply answered as her eyes are still on her novel.

Adrien has no expected that kind of answers. "Sounds…" he trailed off awkwardly and Ella's lips twitch with amused.

"I like thriller stories." The petite girl added, and Adrien hummed softly with understanding. "Always have been fascinated and morbidly curious about this type of story." She shrugged her shoulders and glanced up at Adrien. "I hope that doesn't creep you out."

The model boy shook his head. "No. Everyone has their own likes and dislikes. I don't mind horror either." He said with a smile.

Ella nodded her head and glanced down at her novel. Adrien looked down at his textbook and read his assignment for his class. It was quiet but comfortable for them in the library.

Then a bell rang, Ella bookmarked her novel, closed it and placed in her schoolbag while Adrien gently shut his textbook, picked up his schoolbag and swing it over his shoulder. He carries his textbook as he stood up from the chair and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You don't mind if I walk you to your class?" he offered.

Ella blinked at him then smiles in amused. "You don't have to walk with me to our class."

"Eh? I didn't know you were in my class. I'm sorry." Adrien felt bad that he didn't notice Ella was part of his homeroom.

The ballet dancer snickered. "It's fine. My seat was all the way back, I doubt anyone would notice my presence." And she doesn't mind one bit. They both started to leave the library together.

"Still… maybe you can sit with Nino and I?"

Ella shook her head with a smile. "No thank you. I like where I'm seated. It's comfortable." Not to mention, no one recognizes her so far because no one pays attention to the back. They walk down the hallway side by side while avoid from bumping to anyone.

The model boy cleared his throat once again. "Do you dance often?" he brings up the topic and Ella glanced at him in surprise. She didn't expect that he would be interested to talk to her.

"Yeah. I've been doing ballet for as long as I could remember." Ella said with a mysterious answered. Her hazel eyes shift up to meet Adrien's green eyes. "Do _you _dance?" she asked with a smirked.

Adrien chuckled softly while adjusted his schoolbag. "Not exactly. I like playing video games."

"Hmm… what game do you play?" Ella asked with curious.

"Ah… all kinds. I mostly enjoyed violent games." The model boy then smiles shyly at Ella. "I know, it doesn't sound like a model would like or even play video games." He said, with resigned.

Ella blinked at him with confusion. "What are you talking about?" Adrien raised his eyebrows. "Sure, it doesn't sound like things that a model would do _or _like it. But… you forgot something… you _are _a fifteen years old _boy._ You are allowed to have your own entertainment and fun. You are Adrien Agreste _before _you were a fashion famous model, no?" Ella said as they both halted in front of the classroom door.

The blonde-haired boy gapped at Ella with shocked. The brunette half-smile with amused at him. "Thanks for walking with me to _our _class." She jokingly said then tipped her head at him. Ella turned around and walked inside the classroom.

"M-my birthday is next week. I'll be fifteen soon." Adrien blurts it out and Ella paused the doorway. She glanced over her shoulders with an interested smile. Her hazel eyes rolled upward with playful thoughtful then rolled back to him.

"I apologize. I mean… _fourteen _years old _boy_." Ella giggled softly as she fixed her error and walked away.

A small smile appeared on the model's face as he adjusted his schoolbag once again and stroll inside the classroom.

.

* * *

.

**Crystal's Apartment**

**A Week Later**

**Morning**

"I'm glad that you are having a day off." Ella said after she placed an empty bowl in the sink while Flora is resting on the chair with a coffee mug in her hands. "You've been working hard and always come home late every night."

Flora took a sipped and smiles at her little sister. "Job as a waitress in the luxurious restaurant is very tasking. A lot of sophisticated and manners involved, no matter how much customers can be such assholes." She grumbled slightly. "If it didn't pay a good amount of money, I would have quit that place a long time ago."

The petite girl turned around, leaned against the counter while her hands rested on the edge. "I don't understand why you want to continue working though. I mean… we have plenty of money." She pointed it out.

"I know." Flora tilted her head as her eyes dazed through the windows. "With our parents' old money along with yours because of your background… I still don't want to spend on unnecessary things, I mean… why should we buy a mansion or ridiculously expensive hotel when we both are satisfied with a nice, cozy apartment to live in and buy what we need to have a comfortable life."

"I agreed." Ella said with a warm smile.

The French-American woman then shook her head and smiles mischievously at Ella. "Now… what's this?" she jerked her chin at the neatly wrapped gift square-shaped across the table. "I do know it's not my birthday, nor anything anniversary of this day… so, I assumed that it's someone's birthday and dare I say it… a friend?" Flora asked with hopeful.

"…not exactly friend… but definitely more than an acquaintance." Ella answered with a secret smile.

Flora rolled her eyes playful. "Urgh… fine, be a puzzle. I don't want to solve it, right now, I'm going to enjoy my coffee and watch my recorded cliché and cringy drama." She stood up, walked to the living room and plop on the couch comfortably and grabbed the television remote.

The ballet dancer snickered as she pushed herself and went to the table. Ella picked up the gift to put in her satchel and swing it on. "Well, I'm leaving. See you later, sis!" she walked to the door.

"Have fun, Ballerina!" Flora waves her hand while her eyes are glued at the television screen.

.

* * *

.

**Francoise Dupont High School**

**Before School**

Ella hummed to herself while listening to her music through her earbuds that attached to her smartphone. When her hazel eyes spotted Adrien and Nino standing outside of the school building. Her eyes light up then noticed Marinette and Alya are hiding nearby out of the sights except that she can clearly see them with amused.

The brunette girl halted while watched as she reached her earbud and pluck it out her ear. Marinette took a deep breathe then stood up and exhaled with a confident look. She turned around and stared at the model boy then turned around and bend down with anxiety and fear.

Alya looked frustrated then she oh-so-helpful dragged the French-Asian girl up and pushed her over to Adrien. Ella tilted her head as she slowly walks while she can hear the conversation.

"Ah!" Marinette paused in an awkward position then straighten up while smiles weakly at Adrien. "Um, he—Hey!" she nervously holds her gift behind her back.

Adrien was surprised to see her, but he smiles friendly at her as he waved. "Hey."

"I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make—" Marinette stammered shyly and nervously while Chloe appeared next to her with boredom look. "I mean, gift you a give I made—I mean…"

Alya twirled her wrists as she tried to tell Marinette to speak up and have courage while Ella stopped next to the girl with glasses.

Marinette gulped anxiously and Chloe yawned loudly then rolled her eyes. She shoves the French-Asian girl out of her way. "Out of the way." Then she fluttered her eyelashes at the model boy with sickly sugary tone. "Happy birthday, Adrien!" she threw herself onto him and smooches his cheek. "Mwah!"

"Yeah, thanks Chlo." Adrien half-smile weakly at Chloe.

Meanwhile, Marinette is on the ground with disappointed and Alya facepalms. Ella shook her head. _'Again, you poor boy.' _She noticed that Adrien is a little uncomfortable with Chloe.

"Did you get the gift I sent you?" Chloe asked teeth-aches sweetly before she released herself from Adrien.

Adrien stared at her in confusion. "Uh, no."

Chloe gasped with annoyed. "What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy, so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers." Then she threw herself at the model boy once again. "I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight." She said, gave other smooches on his cheek. "Mwah!" then she dropped her arms and left while humming in happy tune to herself.

Nino chuckled and playfully punched Adrien's arm who smiles sheepishly at him. Ella watched Marinette crawled to a hiding place and Alya followed her, and attempt to cheer the girl's mood up.

Ella shook her head, walked toward the boys who noticed her. "Hey, Ella." Adrien greeted the ballet dancer with lighten up eyes while Nino held up his fist.

"Hello Adrien, Nino." Ella tipped her head at the model boy and fist-bumped Nino's since it was his way to greeting people. She reached in her schoolbag, took out a nicely wrapped gift and handed to Adrien who looked very happy. "Happy _fifteenth _birthday." She said with lively eyes.

"Thank you, Ella." Adrien unwrapped his gift excitedly and a large smile appeared on his face.

Nino examined the gift and grinned widely. "The latest album of Jagged Stone. Nice." He improved the gift for Adrien.

"I'm glad you improve, Nino." Ella jokingly said and Adrien chuckled while Nino grinned shamelessly. Then Adrien saw a white limousine parked in front of the school building.

"Gotta go. Photoshoot." Adrien pointed at the limo with a resigned smile.

Nino nodded his head while Ella steps aside. "Work hard, Adrien." The brunette smiles friendly at him which Adrien exchanged with a grateful smile.

"See you later." He waved at his friends as he walked to the limo and climbed in the backseat. Then, the limo drives away.

Ella glanced at Nino. "Bye Nino." He nodded and watched Ella climbed upstairs and decided to skipped school to have a word with Adrien's father.

Meanwhile, Marinette and Alya stood by in silent. "Why can't I just mean what I say?" she mumbled with disappointed.

"Uh, say what you mean?" Alya corrected the words for her best friend who sighed loudly.

"Exactly." Then her bluebell eyes glanced up at the door where Ella walked through. "Who is that?" she mumbled but Alya heard clearly.

Alya placed her hands on her hips with raised eyebrows. "You don't know? That's Ella Crystal, she was the new girl beside me who arrived on the same day last month." Marinette blinked at her with confusion. "She sat at the back seat so, I'm not surprised if half of our classmates in our homeroom doesn't know her."

"How do you know her?" Marinette asked with curious.

The girl with glasses smiles wide. "One day, I missed the lesson when I was late. Ella offered her note to me, and thanks to her, I earned an A on my assignment. It was a helpful note, so I ask for her note once in a while, in case I was stuck or trouble with it. She's a very nice gal." Alya explained.

"Oh, I see… and she seems close to Adrien…" the French-Asian girl trailed off with a frowned.

Alya chuckled to herself. "Girl, relax will ya? Ella isn't interested in romance right now. She barely has time to talk to everyone."

Marinette tilted her head. "I don't understand?" she is lost.

The blogger sighed with a soft smile. "Come on. I'll explain on the way. Don't want to be late for our class." She grabbed Marinette's hand and dragged her. "Alright, listen. I don't know a lot about Ella and I only talked with her a handful of times. From what _I _know is that Ella is very busy with life, she has dance practices nearly every day after school, plus assignments and homework, and not to mention, she couldn't take a break from her favorite reading time. So, Ella only has a small free time each day is mealtime, walk between classes, _and _before she goes to bed. That girl is very busy in her own life that she has no time for romance. Luckily, she has a small enough time to chat with people, even though it usually last about five to ten minutes." She explained while walking with Marinette through the school building.

"I see… that seems lonely though." The French-Asian girl said with concerned.

Alya shook her head. "Not to her. Ella likes it, she enjoyed it and doesn't want to change. So, I respect that for her." Then she glanced at the rectangle gift in Marinette's hands. "Now, enough about her. Ella is someone you don't have to worry about, okay? Right now, let's focus on you giving that gift to Adrien."

Marinette frowned deeply with worried and sadden. "How am I supposed to give my gift to him? He already left to work." She sighed loudly, miserable.

"Well, we can put your gift in his home, in a mailbox." Alya offered her suggest and Marinette snapped her head at Alya with sparkles eyes.

"That's a good idea! Let's do it after school."

The blogger chuckled and nodded her head. "Alright, it's a plan then." They arrived in their homeroom just in time before the bell rang.

.

* * *

.

**Crystal's Apartment**

**After School**

Ella arrived at her home while Chipper is rested against her shoulder and neck. The bunny komono nuzzled against the warm. "Remember, hide from Flora." The petite girl whispered to her bunny komono who chirped with understanding.

When she walked through the door and shut it behind her. "I'm home." She called out, alerted her older sister while took off her schoolbag. Ella went in the living room and halted in shocked horror when she saw a large purple bubble wrapped around Flora.

"Flora!" Flora attempted to free herself from inside the bubble by punching and kicking. Her fear eyes landed on Ella. She shouted but the noises were muffled. "Flora!" Ella ran toward to her older sister but the bubble floating away through the baloney opened doors. "No, Flora!" Ella ran herself against the rail while watched helplessly at her older sister floated upward to the sky along with other adults in bubbles.

"What…. What is this?" her eyes widen in astonished.

Chipper flew around to face her holder. "It seems we have akumatized villain!"

Ella narrowed her eyes with sharp determined. "Then we best to find the villain and free everyone!" she took a step back and lifted her chin. _"Chipper, Hop High!"_

In replaced, Miss Bunny appeared and hopped onto the rail and jumped over to the building rooftop. Her violet eyes scanned her surroundings until she saw mini thousands of purple bubbles appeared in the sky, dances around as a voice heard.

"_Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you." _Bubbler announced then bubbles floating away.

Miss Bunny gritted her teeth in irritated. "What right does he have to steal _my _sister away from me, though?! There are kids and teens who need the adults!" She tried to search for the villain until her ears perked up at the sound of fireworks in the distance.

Her violet eyes glanced over and assumed that Bubbler is in that direction. She turned around, hopped over the rooftop to rooftop quickly. Then her eyes met Ladybug who is running toward the same direction as her. "Ladybug!" Miss Bunny called out.

Ladybug stopped and glanced over. "Miss Bunny!" she smiles at Miss Bunny who caught up to her. "Ready to capture the villain?"

"Definitely!" Miss Bunny jerked her head with confidence.

.

.

.

Two superheroes arrived at the destination as they landed on the large balcony. Miss Bunny's violet eyes almost immediately found the akumatized villain. Her eyes widen at the appearance in dumbfounded that she recognized him. "Nino?" she mouthed the word in shock.

Nino who is known as Bubbler now that has light blue skin, reddish-brown eyes, and black circles around his eyes, along with a black spot above his left eyes and a black spot below his right eye. He wears a bright red, blue and yellow bodysuit, with many parts of the suits being rounded like attached bubbles. Around his head, he has a red helmet that features a red antenna on top with a red sphere. Also, he wears black boots, black elbow-length gloves with pink knuckles, and black pants. On his chest, an eye-like black and white circle with two-day gray tubes attached. The tubes connect to Bubbler's red, yellow, and blue bubble container, where the bubble wand is in. The bubble wand has a blue handle and a yellow head with a long, oval hole.

Miss Bunny shook her head in disbelieved and doubletake at Ladybug. "Ladybug?" she asked with concerned when Ladybug looked completely aghast. Her violet eyes glanced over and saw a bunch of teenagers are slow dancing and she noticed Adrien is slow dancing with Chloe. He looks very uncomfortable when Chloe leaned up closer to his face with her lips puckered up.

_'Oh, you poor boy.' _Miss Bunny pity Adrien.

"There is no way this is happening." Ladybug snapped out of it with annoyed. She took out her yo-yo and threw in the air. _"Lucky Charm!" _a black and red polka dots of record. "A record?"

Miss Bunny glanced at Ladybug with curious and also keeping her eyes out for the stray black cat. _'Where are you, Chat Noir?' _she mused with concerned. Then she watched Ladybug who chuckled as she figures out her plan and threw the record. It hits the ledge on the building across the street, bounces over to the DJ booth, hits the volume all the way up, lands on the empty spot, and beings to play funky music.

Teenagers break their slow dances and dancing around separate with a grim expression on their faces. Adrien is safe to avoid from Chloe with obvious relief as Chloe was annoyed and frustrated. Bubbler looked up from his records files and frowned. "Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?"

Ladybug smiles smugly while Miss Bunny stared at her in deadpanned when she figured it out. _'Don't tell me that she is crushing on Adrien? And not only that, she wastes her power over petty jealousy?' _she shook her head in disbelieve.

Then ladybug earrings alert the alarm sounds. "Better bug out quick before I change back to normal." Ladybug turned to Miss Bunny who stared at her blankly with her arms crossed. "W-what?"

"You waste your power over petty jealousy?" Miss Bunny raised her eyebrow.

Ladybug blinked and chuckled awkwardly. "N-no, of course not! I was just… saving innocent teenagers from doing something they don't want to be forced."

"Uh-huh, it _doesn't _have anything to do with Adrien nearly kiss by Chloe?" Miss Bunny sarcastically dryly.

Red blushes appeared on Ladybug's cheeks. "W-well, it's necessary! And he's not the only one who is forced to slow dance. Everyone was too."

"Sure. It was absolutely_ emergency._" Miss Bunny shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. "Whatever. I don't care. Right now, get your kwami new energy and return back as Ladybug."

Ladybug nodded her head. "Of course. I'll be back as soon as possible." She turned around, ran toward the edge of the building and jumped down.

Miss Bunny shook her head then glanced over Bubbler who is playing the record on the DJ booth. She decided to keep an eye on him while waiting for Ladybug and Chat Noir to appear.

After a few minutes of waiting, she saw Bubbler walked up to Ivan who is leaning against the wall with boredom. "Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?"

"None of your business." Ivan snapped at Bubbler.

Bubbler narrowed his eyes. "Then I'm going to make it my business." He grabbed his bubble wand while released his evilly chuckled.

Miss Bunny immediately knew what's going to happen, she hopped off over the large distance as she took out her flute and slammed it against Bubbler's bubble sword. "I don't think so, bubble man." Miss Bunny snapped while Ivan back away in shocked then ran off to take cover.

Bubbler glared at Miss Bunny then he moves down his bubble wand at her, but Miss Bunny blocked it with her flute. They both continued exchanges their fight with the sounds against metals and plastics. Unaware that Bubbler released two small green bubbles as it dances down to Miss Bunny's ankles and attached to it then forced to hit together. Miss Bunny yelped in shocked as she fell back on the ground and groaned when she felt the sharp pain on her back.

"Hehehe, no one can help me!" Bubbler cackled and ran off, leaving Miss Bunny tied up by bubble around her ankles.

Miss Bunny curse mentally as she forced to push herself up and glared at the green bubble. She took her flute and smashed against the bubble with it. Miss Bunny gritted her teeth as she continues hitting the bubble until it popped. Miss Bunny hopped on her feet easily and quickly run out of the side yard to hopped over the rooftop and saw Ladybug used her yo-yo to hit the power strip and unplugs the music.

"Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over." Ladybug announced it as she got her yo-yo back smoothly.

Bubbler glared at Ladybug with frustrated. "Why you gotta be like that?"

"You made all the adults disappear, that's why!" then Miss Bunny hopped over to Ladybug's side and glared down at Bubbler. "And now you're trying to imprison anyone who isn't having fun." Miss Bunny added with disgusted.

Bubbler growled in annoyed and grabbed his bubble wand. "You both will not bust up my party!" he cast multiples bubbles at the superheroes who quickly deflects with their weapon.

Ladybug jumped down while Miss Bunny hopped off the rooftop and flipped over then landed on the ground. She batters the bubbles away from her with her flute while Ladybug used her yo-yo to twirling around to destroyed the bubbles.

When Ladybug threw her yo-yo at one of the bubbles, but it bounces back quickly toward the back to her direction. However, Chat Noir entered in the battle as his baton hit the yo-yo which it goes up in the air. "Looks like I made it just in time." Chat Noir smirked at Ladybug.

"I had it under control…" Ladybug said calmly as the yo-yo falls downward and smack Chat Nori's head which Miss Bunny snickered. "…but thanks."

Miss Bunny batter the bubbles away. "Good to see you join us, kitty boy." She smiles at Chat Noir from the corner of her eyes.

Chat Noir extend his baton and give a twirled to deflect the bubbles while smirked. "Hello to you too, my Bunny-boo." He winked flirtatiously at her.

Then, Bubbler immediately throws a stream of small red bubbles to the superheroes and they used their weapon against it. Bubbler snapped his fingers with a smug smirked on his face when the bubbles turned green, start circling around them, trapping them inside. Miss Bunny attempt to hit the bubbles away from her but some of them are sticking onto her. Same with Ladybug and Chat Noir as they attempt to get rid of the bubbles, but it was futile.

Then soon, three of them got captured in one big green bubble as they fell on their butts. Miss Bunny kicked the bubble, but it was too hard which frustrated her while Ladybug punched, and Chat Nori tried to claw it. It was all useless for them as they struggled it.

Bubbler laughs evilly. "Give me your Miraculouses before you run out air." He demanded.

"Dream on, Bubbler." Miss Bunny snapped with anger as she hisses at Bubbler with anger and Chat Noir wrapped his arm around her waist in an attempt to calm her down.

"Calm down, Cottontail." Chat Noir whispered against Miss Bunny's ear.

Bubbler shook his head. "Total party poopers, just like adults." He said with disappointed.

Ladybug glared at Bubbler. "Kids need adults."

"False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy." Bubbler protected in anger.

Ladybug pressed her palms against the bubble with a frowned on her face. "But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!"

Chat Noir scoffed to himself. "Most adults do anyhow." Unaware that Miss Bunny heard him that she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes with worried. Chat Noir turned his emeralds eyes to Bubbler. "You must bring the adults back!"

Bubbler narrowed his eyes at the superheroes. "Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while?" then he ran toward them and kicked the bubble high up into the sky in great almost impossible speed.

.

.

.

Green bubble in the sky while three superheroes are struggles and attempt to burst the bubble. The large bubble slowly shrinking which forced three of them pressed against each other. "When I get my hands on that annoying bubble boy…" she curses underneath her breath with irritated.

Ladybug suddenly got an idea. "Wait!" she turned to Chat Noir. "Use your Cataclysm!"

Miss Bunny and Chat Noir turned to Ladybug with deadpanned. "Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?" they both simultaneously said, and Ladybug sheepishly smile at them.

"We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever though." Ladybug said and Chat Noir slowly smirked at Miss Bunny who scoff softly.

"You _still _haven't taken me on a date, kitty boy." Miss Bunny dryly said.

Chat Noir winked at her as he held up his claw hand. _"Cataclysm!" _black mist appeared, and he touched the bubble.

The bubble burst and they all started to fall down in the sky. Miss Bunny quickly took out her flute and blew her tune. _"Amethyst Shield!" _light purple mists unleashed from the flute to covered both Ladybug and Chat Noir.

They both have confidence and trust in Miss Bunny that they can land on the ground without harm. However, Miss Bunny doesn't have any protection shield on herself, so Ladybug pointed at the Eiffel Tower. "Chat Noir!"

Chat Noir's emeralds eyes glow with understood. He pressed the button on his baton, threw toward the tower, the baton dug inside the metal beam and extended it. "Miss Bunny!" Chat Noir shouted out to her as he pointed at his baton.

Miss Bunny jerked her head, dive toward the baton, flipped over and landed on the baton smoothly. While Ladybug and Chat Noir landed on their feet onto the ground after they rolled down, harmless, thanks to the protective shield.

Miss Bunny jumped down as she grabbed the baton, pressed the button to shorten the size and hopped down a few times from the beams then landed on the ground, graceful. She walked to Ladybug and Chat Noir, she threw the baton to the black cat.

"Thanks." Chat Noir caught his baton with a smirked.

Ladybug firm her lips. "We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is." Then they heard Chat Noir's ring alert sounds and soon, Miss Bunny's choker alarm.

"Better hurry." Chat Noir said as Miss Bunny nod her head.

.

* * *

.

**Agreste Mansion**

**Frontyard**

Bubbler scowled with confused and irritated. "Where is everybody? Get out here and party!" he demanded while holding his bubble wand.

"Sorry to burst your bubble." Bubbler jerked his head up and saw three superheroes standing on top of the fence.

Alya stood up from her hiding place with a bunch of other teenagers with an excited smile. "Ladybug!" she cheered as others joined her as well.

Ladybug smirked down at Bubbler as she placed her hands on her hips while Chat Noir bend down as his ears twitch with a playful smirked on his face and Miss Bunny stood by his side with her arms crossed with sparkles eyes. "No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler."

"What's wrong with all you guys!?" Bubbler snapped then swing his bubble sword. "Why you gotta be such haters?!" soon, bubbles flew toward the teenagers and captures them all in it.

"NOOO!" three superheroes screamed out in shocked horror.

Bubbler turned around with a dark smirked on his face. "Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!" he then jumped over the roof then traveled roof to roof. Three superheroes immediately pursue the villain.

When the Bubbler flew to the Eiffel Tower and started threw explosive bubbles at the superheroes. Chat Noir avoid it as he jumped onto the beam while Ladybug climbed up. Miss Bunny hopped beam after beam while batter explosive bubbles away from her. Miss Bunny flinched when she felt shocked pain on her hands and arms. She ignored it and continued her way up.

When three superheroes arrived at the spot in the tower. Again, the alerts alarms from both Miss Bunny and Chat Noir. "We're gonna switch back soon, hurry!" Chat Noir informed Ladybug.

Ladybug nodded her head and threw her yo-yo in the air. _"Lucky Charm!" _then receives a black and red polka dots of big wrench.

"Your… plumbing skill is gonna help us out?" Chat Noir asked in skeptic while Miss Bunny stared at it in curious.

Ladybug shrugged her shoulders then Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles at Chat Noir and Miss Bunny who dodges and back away. Meanwhile, Ladybug quickly darts her eyes in her surrounding until she got a plan after she saw vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them and the wrench in her hands.

"Got it!" she runs toward the pipe while two other superheroes are still dodging the bubbles. Ladybug used the wrench to loosen the screw and the pipe comes off. It lifted up to where Chat Noir is. "Chat Noir, cover me!" Chat Noir flipped over and takes on the pipe down.

"Go on!" when the Bubbler throws more bubbles at Chat Noir as Miss Bunny hopped down and hit the bubbles away from Ladybug's direction. The air that was flowing from the pipe deflects the bubbles.

The Bubbler took out his bubble wand once again however, Ladybug threw her yo-yo around the bubble sword and snatched it away from the villain and catch it in her hands. She quickly breaks the bubble sword in half with her knee, then akuma flies out of the bubble wand. "Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma." Ladybug opened her yo-yo as it glows in pink color. "Time to de-evilize!" she swings her yo-yo at the akuma and captures it with the closed inside of her yo-yo. "Gotcha!" she beamed with victory then opened her yo-yo once again and the akuma is purified. "Bye-bye, little butterfly." She waves her fingers at the white butterfly.

Then she grabbed a wrench and threw in the air. _"Miraculous Ladybug!" _the red petals flew around in Pairs as it cleansing to return ever adult to safety back to their home. Miss Bunny sang her last tune from her flute to release the mist of shield from Ladybug and Chat Noir. Then she placed her flute back on her hip. While the Bubbler falls on his knees, the black smoke covers him and turned back to Nino.

"Who? Dude?" Nino blinked owlishly in lost, confused, and baffled.

Three superheroes walked back in an area. Ladybug held up her fist and Chat Noir held up his right fist and sneakily wrapped his left arm around Miss Bunny's waist and pulled her to him. _"Pound it!" _they fist-bumped while Miss Bunny stared at them with an amused smile.

.

* * *

.

**Crystal's Apartment**

Flora and Ella hugged each other. "I'm so glad you are okay, Flora." Ella said with relief.

"I'm glad too." Flora peck her little sister's forehead and leaned back with a warm smile on her face. "I knew I'll be fine since this pair has superheroes, thanks to them, I'm safe."

Ella's eyes soften. "Yeah… thanks to them." She smiles mysteriously.

"By the way, does your friend like the gift?"

The petite girl nodded her head. "Yeah, he loves it."

Flora wiggle her eyebrows. "Oh, it's a _he_?" a mischievous smirk break on her face and Ella rolled her eyes and break the hug. She walked to her bedroom. "Don't think you can avoid this forever, Ballerina!"

Ella giggled as she steps inside her bedroom and shut the door behind her. Chipper flies out of the hiding place to her holder. "I'm glad that your sister is okay." Chipper said softly with a smile.

"Me too." Ella walked to her bed and plop down. "Today is quite a day." Then her hazel eyes glanced down at her long-sleeves shirt, she pulled her sleeves up and carefully examined the bruises. Chipper frowned with concerned.

"Ella… are those from the explosive bubbles?" Chipper asked with worried.

The ballet dancer hummed. "Yeah… but I don't regret it. My superpower protected Ladybug and Chat Noir from any real harms. You did say that it's my job as a defender, to take the pain for them." Then she smiles at Chipper who looks really concern yet resigned. "This is part of the deal as having a komono, right?"

"Yeah." Chipper nodded her head solemnly.

The silence between them until Ella fell back on her bed and fluttered her eyes shut. Chipper hummed with contemplative as she flies down and cuddled against her holder's neck lovely. Soon, they fell asleep peacefully.

.

.

.

_[Marinette has her eyes closes while holding her pink backpack with a warm smile on her face as Tikki peek out with proud look. While Adrien holding on the blue scarf around his neck with glowing happiness in his green eyes as Plagg yawn loudly. And meanwhile, Ella curled up on her bed, sleeping as Chipper is laying close to her holder's face, asleep as well.] _


End file.
